-Von Nr 13 inspiziert-
by philippii
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Als er erfährt, dass es glatter Selbstmord ist, in der Nähe eines Drachen zu fliegen, ändert Harry seine Taktik in der letzten Nacht und versucht die Macht der Bürokratie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Er konnte aber nicht ahnen, dass er sich mit seiner Lösung selbst eine Falle gebaut hatte.
1. Ein Bürokrat wird geboren

**Inhaltsangabe:  
** ÜBERSETZUNG! Als er erfährt, dass es glatter Selbstmord ist, in der Nähe eines Drachen zu fliegen, ändert Harry seine Taktik in der letzten Nacht und versucht die Macht der Bürokratie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Er konnte aber nicht ahnen, dass er sich mit seiner Lösung selbst eine Falle gebaut hatte.

 **Vorwort:  
** Hallo!  
Meine nächste Übersetzung, diesmal in drei Kapitel unterteilt. Der Autor ist wieder Clell65619. Das englische Original ist auf dieser Webseite unter dem Titel 'Inspected by No 13' zu finden.

Rating/Altersfreigabe aus Prinzip  
PS.: Ich weiß, es ist nur eine Übersetzung, es ist jedoch etwas deprimierend wenn man so wenige Kommentare erhält.  
PPS.: Mein PS. war eine Aufforderung und keine Feststellung.

 **Disclaimer:  
** Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter. Mir gehören nicht einmal die Rechte dieser Fanfiction. Die einzigen meiner Rechte an dieser Geschichte liegen im Vorwort, sowie des Disclaimers und der Warnung. Selbst das Titelbild und die Inhaltsangabe wurden nur von mir übersetzt (bis auf das überaus glorreiche erste Wort). Die wahren Meister dieser Geschichte sind JK Rowling, sowie Clell65619. Ich habe nur versucht sie mit meinen unwürdigen Händen in die deutsche Sprache zu übersetzen und kleinste stilistische Veränderungen gemacht.

 **Warnung:  
** Diese Fanfiction ist eine Parodie.  
Das bedeutet dass charakteristische Eigenschaften, Gewohnheiten oder ähnliches der Personen, des Systems… überspitzt dargestellt und dadurch ins lächerliche gezogen werden. In diesem Fall werden vor allem die Bürokratie und der gesunde Menschenverstand der meisten Zauberer herabgewürdigt.  
Das bedeutet auch, dass dieser Fanfiction auf keinen Fall in der Nacht, oder während einer Schulstunde gelesen werden sollte, um zu vermeiden, schlafende Mitmenschen durch hysterische Lachanfälle zu wecken.

 **Von Nr. 13 inspiziert  
** Ein trimagisches Abenteuer von  
 **Clell65619**  
Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von  
 **philippii.  
** Betagelesen von  
 **Laleliilolu**

Erstes Kapitel  
 **Ein Bürokrat wird geboren**

Harry saß im Zelt und wartete darauf an die Reihe zu kommen, um dem Drachen gegenüberzutreten. Er hielt die animierte Miniaturausgabe in seiner Hand und fragte sich, ob er mit dem geplanten davonkommen würde.

 _Der eigentliche Plan war gewesen, dass er seinen Besen herbeirufen und seine Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit nutzen würde, um an das Ei zu kommen und dann zu flüchten. Hermine war sich sicher gewesen, dass er damit die besten Erfolgschancen haben würde. Leider, oder eher zum Glück, war Harry, nachdem Hermine zu Bett gegangen war, auf ein Buch über Drachenkunde, des derzeitigen Oberbändigers von Charlies Drachenreservat, gestoßen. Dem Buch zufolge war es glatter Selbstmord auch nur in der Nähe eines Drachen mit einem Besen zu fliegen._

 _Nachdem sein Plan damit erfolgreich zunichte gemacht worden war, hatte Harry die ganze Nacht nach einer Lösung gesucht, die nicht in seinem sofortigen Tode enden würde. Erst als es schon nach vier Uhr morgens war, begann er noch einmal das Drachenkundebuch zu überfliegen und fand einen skurrilen Absatz._

‚ _Soll das ein Scherz sein?', fragte er sich, als er ihn das fünfte Mal las._

 _Scherz oder nicht, es schien seine beste Überlebensmöglichkeit zu sein. Harry löschte seinen Zauberstab, erhob sich aus seinem Bett und tapste zu seinem Koffer, um nach dem Souvenir zu suchen, das ihm Mr. und Mrs. Weasleys nach einem Besuch bei Charlie, mitgebracht hatten._

 _Nachdem er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte, kehrte Harry wieder zurück in sein Bett und verbrachte die nächsten drei Stunden damit sicherzustellen, dass sein Plan nicht nach hinten losgehen würde._

 _Ein magischer Vertrag hatte ihn in dieses Schlamassel_ _gebracht, dachte er. Vielleicht könnte ihn ein magischer Vertrag auch wieder herausholen. Oder mehrere._

„Mr. Potter", sagte der Ministeriumsangestellte vom Eingang des Zeltes und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie sind an der Reihe."

„Danke", sagte Harry, stand auf und richtete seine Robe. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte ein großes goldenes Abzeichen hervor, das er über seiner linken Brust anbrachte. Dann nahm er ein Klemmbrett in die Hand, nickte dem Mann zu und ging hinaus in die Arena. Das Protestgeschwafel darüber, dass er nur seinen Zauberstab mitnehmen durfte, ignorierte er.

-13-

Charlie Weasley stand bei den anderen Drachenbändigern außerhalb des Käfigs. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass der jüngste Teilnehmer des Turniers den ungarischen Hornschwanz gezogen hatte. Er bemitleidete den Jungen. Gerade dieser Drache konnte ein steinhartes Miststück sein, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf setzte.

Und sie war nicht in bester Stimmung. Er, Charlie Weasley, der Gott unter den Drachenbändigern, hatte fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht, um sie in Stellung zu bringen.

Als Harry die Arena betrat, blieb Charlie der Mund offen stehen. Was zur Hölle war in ihn gefahren, dass er **das** machte.

-13-

Die Drachendame brüllte sich ihre Wut auf die Drachenbändiger aus dem Leibe. Sie überprüfte ihr Nest und bemerkte das zusätzliche Ei, doch befand es als belanglos. Sie stampfte umher, und wurde plötzlich durch das Räuspern von einem der kleinen Menschen unterbrochen.

„Ähem."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um den Zauberer zu begutachten, doch als sie ihn sah, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern.

„Ministeriumsüberprüfung", sagte der Zauberer in kurzgefassten Tönen. Die Sonne brachte sein Abzeichen, das ihn als Inspektor 13, Mitglied der Abteilung für magische Inspektionen, kennzeichnete, zum glänzen. Der Zauberer hob sein Klemmbrett etwas an und entfaltete seine ausklappbare Feder. „Lass uns beginnen."

Die Drachendame setzte sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Plumps auf ihre Hinterläufe.

„Augen, bitte", bat der Zauberer.

Sofort senkte sie ihren Kopf auf Augenhöhe des kleinen Zauberers, um ihm die Sicht zu erleichtern.

„Sehr schön", meinte er und streckte seine Hand aus um ihre Hörner zu befühlen. „Augen sind klar, Schuppen glänzen und die Hörner sind scharf genug. Schwanz bitte."

Die Drachendame drehte sich auf der Stelle und präsentierte so ihr Hinterteil und ihre Hinterfüße zur Begutachtung.

„Auch sehr schön", redete der Zauberer weiter. „Die Hinterläufe sind sauber und der Umfang der Schuppen ist passend, beim Schwanz… Hmm." Er machte eine Notiz auf sein Klemmbrett. „Ausländische Materialien beschmutzen die Hörner des Schwanzes. Nicht gut genug."

Die Drachendame winselte und senkte beschämt ihren Kopf.

„Schluss jetzt", schimpfteder Zauberer. „So ein Verhalten und Zustand ist vielleicht ausreichend für dein Reservat, aber wir in Großbritannien haben höhere Anforderungen. Lass uns weitermachen. Hinterkrallen."

Sie drehte ihr Hinterteil so, dass sie halb auf dem Boden der Arena zu liegen kam und präsentierte ihre Hinterpfoten.

„Ausreichend", keifte der Zauberer. „Vorderkrallen."

Sie erhob sich wieder in die traditionelle Sitzposition einer Inspektion und drehte ihre Vorderpfoten so, dass ihre rasiermesserscharfen Krallen nach oben zeigten.

„Wirklich?", fragte der Zauberer und deutete empört auf den gebrochenen zweiten Nagel ihres rechten Fußes. „So präsentierst du dich selbst, wenn du Großbritannien repräsentierst? Willst du zu einem Salamander herabgestuft werden? Oder ist deine Ziel vielleicht eine Neueinstufung ganz an den Beginn zu ‚große Feuerspeiende Eidechse?' Das Ministerium wird so etwas nicht hinnehmen. Falls eine Abstufung dein Ziel ist, werde ich mich sofort darum kümmern. Du kannst gleich am Montag im Ministerium als Heizglied im Raum zur Heißwasserbereitung zu arbeiten beginnen."

Die Drachendame winselte kläglich und flehte mit ihren Augen um das Erbarmen des Zauberers. Die einzige Reaktion des Menschen war, dass er seinen Kopf in einer Art von extremer Ermüdung schüttelte. Dann ging er weiter zu ihrem Nest.

„Eierkontrolle", gab der winzige Zauberer bekannt, als er begann seinen Blick über die Eier schweifen zu lassen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich plötzlich zusammen. Er streckte seine Arme aus und entfernte das goldene Ei. „Und was bitte, soll das sein? Erlaubt dein Reservat solch einen Regelbruch? Solch unnötigen Leichtsinn?"

Wieder winselte sie trübselig und überlegte wie sie dem Zauberer erklären sollte, dass das Ei nicht ihre Idee war, sondern Teil des Turniers.

„Das ist schon das dritte Versagen deinerseits und würde automatisch deine Abstufung zu einem Salamander bedeuten. Ist das was du willst?"

Ein weiteres winseln war die einzige Antwort.

„Na gut. Ich bin heute in gnädiger Stimmung. Das", sagte der Zauberer und hob das Ei in die Höhe. „Ist konfisziert."

Der kleine Mensch drehte sich auf der Stelle und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Arena. Die Drachendame ließ sich erleichtert zu Boden fallen.

-13-

Harry betrat das Krankenzelt für die erforderliche Untersuchung nach der Aufgabe und fand alle drei Champions vor, die ihn verblüfft mit offenem Mund anstarrten.

„Hexen und Zauberer, Harry Potter hat die Aufgabe… ahm, irgendwie… in nur zwei Minuten und neunundvierzig Sekunden vollbracht…", hörte man Ludo Bagmans Stimme durch die Arena schallen. „…und damit mit über zehn Minuten Vorsprung den Zweitschnellsten geschlagen." Eine kurze Pause folgte, bevor Bagman wieder zu sprechen begann. „Seine Art die Aufgabe zu bewältigen, wurde in Frage gestellt. Bitte halten Sie sich für die offizielle Entscheidung der Schiedsrichter, ob es sich um Regelbruch handelt, bereit."

Fleur saß auf einem der Betten, ihre linke Körperhälfte mit Madam Pomfreys bester Brandsalbe beschmiert. „Was 'ast du gemascht?", fragte sie.

„Was ich tun musste, um zu überleben", erklärte Harry, ohne es wirklich zu erklären.

„Harry", begann Cedric, als McGonnagal ihren Kopf durch den Zelteingang steckte und ihn unterbrach.

„Potter", sagte sie: „Sie sollen sich vor der Schiedsrichterlogemelden. Jetzt."

Harry nickte. Er hatte es erwartet.

-13-

„Harry!", begrüßte der Schulleiter den Viertklässler, als er bei den Zuschauerplätzen angekommen war.

„Einen Moment Herr Schulleiter, ich habe vorher noch eine Angelegenheit mit dem Ministerium zu klären." Harry drehte sich zu Barty Crouch Senior und reichte ihm sein Klemmbrett und die ausklappbare Feder. „Der Bericht meiner Drachenüberprüfung, Mr. Crouch. Da Sie unter den Anwesenden der höchstrangigste Ministeriumsvertreter sind, könnten Sie bitte meinen Bericht bestätigen? Wenn Sie bitte hier, hier und hier unterschreiben und hier Ihre Initialen einfügen würden?" Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er sich in seinen vielen Jahren als Bürokrat angelernt hatte, tat Crouch worum er gebeten wurde.

„Nun dann, Harry…", begann Dumbledore erneut.

„Einen weiteren Moment, Herr Schulleiter, ich muss eine Kopie des Berichtes an jeden Schulleiter der teilnehmenden Schulen übergeben. Wie Ihnen sicher allen bewusst ist, ist meine Arbeit nicht getan, solange die Papierarbeit nicht aus dem Weg geschafft ist."

Harry gab das Klemmbrett mit einem neuen Formular an Karkaroff. „Herr Direktor, Ihre Kopie meines Berichtes, würden Sie bitte den Erhalt quittieren? Genau hier, mein Herr."

Karkaroff betrachtete den Jungen vor ihm mit Argwohn. Er war zwar ein Schummler, aber er verstand eindeutig wie Regierungsangelegenheiten funktionierten. Er kritzelte seinen Namen an die vorgegebene Stelle, nahm die für ihn bestimmte Kopie an sich und gab das Klemmbrett an Potter zurück.

„Danke, mein Herr. Madame? Bitte hier unterschreiben."

Die Halbriesin folgte dem Beispiel ihres Kollegen von Durmstrang. Die Situation war etwas skurril, aber das verkehren mit Bürokraten ließ sie automatisch das Formular unterschreiben.

„Vielen Dank, Frau Schulleiterin", sagte Harry als sie der großen Dame eine Kopie seines Berichtes übergab und sich dann Dumbledore zuwandte. „Und Sie, Herr Schulleiter?"

Auch Dumbledore unterschrieb, ohne dass er die Bestätigung las, akzeptierte den Bericht und reichte das Klemmbrett an Harry zurück.

„Können wir jetzt fortfahren, Harry?"

„Natürlich Herr Schulleiter", antwortete der Junge respektvoll.

„Harry, leider müssen wir dich für die Art, wie du das goldene Ei erlangt hast, disqualifizieren."

„Aber warum, Sir?", fragte Harry. Den unschuldigen Klang in seiner Stimme etwas zu dick aufgetragen.

„Die Regeln sagen eindeutig, dass Sie die Arena nur mit Ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet betreten durften, Mr. Potter", erklärte ihm Madame Maxime.

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Wir hätten nackt sein sollen?"

„Natürlich nicht Junge", schnauzte ihn Crouch an.

„Puh, das ist erleichternd." Harry lächelte. „Ich meine, natürlich, Fleur hätte es durchziehen können, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es gemocht hätte mit Cedric und Viktor verglichen zu werden."

Dumbledore verschluckte sich bei Harrys Antwort, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Dein Dienstabzeichen, Harry, und dein Klemmbrett, das sind unzulässige Gegenstände, wegen denen du disqualifiziert wurdest."

„Aber ich bekam, als Teil eines magischen Vertrags die Erlaubnis, sie zu benutzen", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Und wer, Junge, hat dir diese imaginäre Erlaubnis erteilt?", spottete Karkaroff.

„Na, Sie alle. Gerade eben", erklärte Harry. „Haben Sie nicht durchgelesen, was Sie unterzeichnet haben?"

Wie einer hoben die vier Erwachsenen die Formulare etwas an und begannen zu lesen. Nicht nur hatten sie ihm rückwirkend bewilligt, sein Abzeichen, Klemmbrett, die Formulare und auch jedes Werkzeug, das er jetzt oder in Zukunft für nützlich erachtete, zu verwenden, sondern hatten sie sich auch damit einverstanden erklärt ihn einzig und allein auf seine Technik und der gebrauchten Zeit bezogen, das ganze Turnier hindurch, fair zu beurteilen.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Die vier Schiedsrichter hatten eingewilligt dem Jungen die höchstmögliche Punktezahl, wenn nicht mehr, für die erste Aufgabe zu geben.

„Du kleines Miststück!", knurrte Karkaroff wütend.

„Potter", verlangte Crouch: „Du wirst uns von diesem Vertrag entbinden und du wirst es jetzt tun!"

„Geht klar", erklärte sich Harry einverstanden. „Ich mache es liebend gern, sobald ihr mich von der Teilnahme am Turnier befreit habt."

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Das können wir nicht tun."

„Das ist zu schade", stimmte Harry zu. „Denn ich habe mich von einem anderen magischen Vertrag, mit einer dritten Partei, die nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte, binden lassen, nicht den eurigen zu annullieren, solange ihr mich nicht von meinem entbindet."

Die Mienen auf den Gesichtern der versammelten Erwachsenen ließen Harry so warm ums Herz werden, dass er glaubte, wegschweben zu können. Er wusste nicht warum.

-13-

Als Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, fand er eine Party im vollen Gange vor. War ja klar. Gestern sagten alle, er hätte sich hineingeschummelt und jetzt war er, aus was für einem Grund auch immer, wieder ein Held.

„HARRY!", hallte ein Ruf durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, der selbst die Musik übertönte. Harry wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen, von seinen Füßen gerissen und durch den Raum gewirbelt. Wer zum Teufel…

„Oh Harry!", freute sich der Umarmende, als er Harry wieder auf seine Füße stellte. Dessen Augen weiteten sich. Percy?

„Ich war bei der Aufgabe, als Crouchs Assistent, dabei, und ich muss dir sagen, noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so stolz. Du hast dir den Drachen in genau der richtigen Weise rangenommen", plapperte Percy. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor jemals so ein plötzliches Einsehen für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben haben würde. Du musst mir bei meiner Recherche über Kesselböden unbedingt helfen!"

„Ahm, Percy", unterbrach ihn Ron, der an der Seite seines Bruders aufgetaucht war. „Harry wird in unserem Schlafsaal gebraucht."

„Geschäfte", erklärte Fred, als er links von Harry zu stehen kam.

„Trimagische Geschäfte", betonte George rechts von Harry.

Ohne auf die Antwort Percys zu warten, hoben ihn die Zwillinge unter den Achseln hoch, eilten mit ihm die Treppe hinauf und folgten Ron in den Schlafsaal der Viertklässler.

„Was zum Teufel sollte _das_?!", fragte Harry, als die Zwillinge seinen Füßen, am Eingang des Schlafsaals, wieder erlaubten den Boden zu berühren.

„Harry", begann George.

„Was hast du getan", endete Fred.

„Was?", erwiderte Harry. „Ich tat, was ich tun musste."

„Harry", mischte sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein und machte ihn so auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam. „Warum hast du nicht deinen Besen zu dir gerufen?"

„Nachdem du ins Bett gegangen bist, habe ich das Drachenkundebuch, das Mr. und Mrs. Weasley mir geschenkt haben, nachdem sie Charlie besucht hatten, durchgeblättert", erklärte Harry, der die Besorgnis, die jeder zeigte, nicht verstand. „Darin steht, dass auch nur daran zu denken, um einen Drachen zu fliegen, Selbstmord ist. Dann fand ich einen Absatz in dem es um das trainieren von Drachen ging, damit sie auf Inspektionen positiv reagieren."

„Bei Merlin", seufzte Fred, der sich auf Rons Bett niedergelassen hatte.

„Ja", fuhr Harry fort. „Also habe ich das Souvenirinspektorenabzeichen und das Klemmbrett herausgesucht, das mir eure Eltern mit dem Buch gegeben haben und entschied mich meinen Weg durch die Aufgabe zu bluffen. Ich dachte mir: wieso nicht? Ich habe nie wirklich geglaubt, dass es funktioniert, aber es war die beste Option, die ich hatte."

„Harry. Das Abzeichen und das Klemmbrett sind keine Souvenire", klärte ihn Fred mit schüttelndem Kopf auf.

„Naja, sie wurden dir als Souvenir gegeben", warf George ein.

„Stimmt", meinte Fred. „Aber das Abzeichen und Klemmbrett sind _**echt**_. Ich dachte, Dad hat dir das erklärt."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr meint."

„Ok, schau", sagte George. „das Abzeichen und Klemmbrett gehörten einem echten Ministeriumsinspektoren, der gestorben ist, als er einen Drachen zu ‚große feuerspeiende Eidechse' abstufte, und dieser schlecht darauf reagierte. Das ist der Grund, warum am Klemmbrett die nötigen Formulare waren. Es ist verzaubert, sodass es die benötigten Formulare auf Verlangen bereitstellt. Und das Abzeichen ist so verzaubert, dass dir immer das nötige bürokratische Gequassel, das du brauchst, um den Job richtig zu erledigen, auf der Zunge liegt."

„Nachdem der alte Inspektor 13 gestorben ist", erklärte Fred weiter, „wollte niemand das Abzeichen haben. Jeder glaubte, es sei verflucht, weil er der zwölfte Inspektor 13 war, der während einer Inspektion gestorben ist. Seitdem, wollte es niemand haben und die verdammten Dinger sind unzerstörbar."

„Das da schaffte es unbeschadet durch den Verdauungstrakt einer ‚großen feuerspeienden Eidechse'", warf Ron hilfreich ein.

„Stimmt." George nickte. „Unzerstörbar. Als du dir das Abzeichen angesteckt und in einer Inspektion verwendet hast, wurdest du automatisch zu Inspektor 13."

„Der dreizehnte Inspektor 13", betonte Hermine.

„Also könnte es gut sein, dass du verflucht bist", meinte Ron. „Und damit wahrscheinlich dem Untergang geweiht, nicht dass das nicht schon normal für dich wäre, aber, und das ist der wichtige Teil, diesmal wirst du dafür bezahlt."

„Ach du Scheiße!", sagte Harry, sein Blick auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet.

„Deshalb müssen wir wissen…", sagte George.

„…Was für ein Formular du uns heute morgen unterschreiben lassen hast", vervollständigte Fred den Satz seines Bruders.

„Ach, nichts wichtiges", seufzte Harry. „Nur ein magischer Vertrag zwischen uns, der mir nicht erlaubt die Schiedsrichter von etwaigen Verträgen zu entbinden, die sie mir irgendwann in der Zukunft unterzeichnen, solange sie mich nicht von dem magischen Vertrag befreien, der mich dazu zwingt am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen."

Er blätterte durch die Formulare auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Offenbar ist das das Ministeriumsformular 792-B", er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Ihr sagtet, ich werde dafür bezahlt?"

„Ja, stimmt", bestätigte Ron. „Noch dazu ein ziemlich hohes Gehalt. Circa doppelt so viel wie Dad als Abteilungsleiter bekommt oder so."

„Das macht keinen Sinn", sagte Hermine. „Wenn der Lohn so hoch ist, wieso ist Mr. Weasley dann kein Inspektor?"

„Naja, das ist etwas verzwickt", meinte Ron.

„Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach ihm Fred.

„Niemand mag die Inspektoren", erklärte George. „Die ganze Abteilung für magische Inspektionen wird von allen klar denkenden Personen verabscheut. Die einzige Abteilung, die noch mehr gehasst wird, ist die Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung."

„Brr", fröstelte es Ron, dem bei der Erwähnung des Namens ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war. „Rechnungsprüfer, die Du-weißt-schon-wers des Ministeriums.

„Ach du Scheiße!", rief Harry ein weiters Mal aus, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Harry!", mahnte ihn Hermine für seinen Gebrauch von Kraftausdrücken und setzte dann fort: „Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm. Wenigstens hast du jetzt einen Beruf mit Zukunft."

-13-

AN: Mein kranker Verstand, der er ist, hat schon längere Zeit mit dem Gedanken eines Harry Potter/Futurama Crossovers gespielt, in dem Hermes Conrad, mittels einer Kombination aus Bürokratie und 'Vergessenheitsmagie', den Tag rettet. Nach vier Jahren, in denen ich einfach nicht weiterkam, habe ich die Idee verworfen und eine reine HP Geschichte daraus gemacht.

Während ich in meiner ursprünglichen Idee einen magischen Aktenkoffer eingebaut hätte, hat ein Kommentar zu 'Lord of Caer Azkaban' von dem einzigartigen 'Rorschach´s Blott', in dem stand, dass er gerne einmal eine Geschichte lesen würde, in der Harry ein Klemmbrett verwendet, um unbeachtet zu bleiben. Denn jeder, der einmal in einer betrieblichen Arbeitsumgebung arbeitete, weiß, dass Leute mit Klemmbrettern normalerweise relativ unsichtbar sind… außer Inspektoren. Dieser Kommentar gebar meine Geschichte.

TN (Translators Note): Reviews?


	2. Ein Bürokrat wird umworben

**Von Nr. 13 inspiziert  
** Ein trimagisches Abenteuer von  
 **Clell65619  
** Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von  
 **philippii.  
** Betagelesen von  
 **Laleliilolu**

Zweites Kapitel  
 **Ein Bürokrat wird umworben**

 _Die Reaktionen in den Tribünen über Harry Potters neue Funktion als Inspektor 13, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können._

Draco Malfoy feixte anfangs, dass sein meistgehasster Widersacher dazu gezwungen sein würde, dem gefährlichsten der vier Drachen gegenüberzutreten. Dann, aufgeschreckt von der Macht, die der Pottersprössling irgendwie erlangt hatte, fragte sich Draco, was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Selbst sein Vater sprach voller Angst über die Ministeriumsinspektoren. Und nun war Potter einer? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Ron Weasley beobachtete voller Grauen den Verlauf der ersten Aufgabe, als ihm klar wurde, wie falsch er bei seinem Freund gelegen war und die Angst wuchs nur noch weiter, als er sah, zu was Harry die Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. In all der Zeit, in der Ron Harry kannte, war er immer wieder überrascht darüber gewesen, wie wenig sein Freund über die magische Welt wusste. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihn diese Ahnungslosigkeit genau… hierzu getrieben hatte.

Severus Snape wurde mit einem Mal die beunruhigende Wahrheit bewusst, dass das Kind, welches er, seit es nach Hogwarts gekommen war, zielbewusst gepeinigt hatte, nun die Macht dazu bekam, in einer Art zurückzuschlagen, gegen die sich der Tränkemeister nicht zu wehren vermochte.

Barty Crouch Senior erkannte die Geburt eines neuen Bürokraten an, der eventuell die Führung einer erfahrenen Hand benötigte. Wieder einmal verspürte er den Schmerz einen weiteren jungen Mann dabei zu beobachten, wie er den Pfad einschlug, welchen sein eigener Sohn zurückgewiesen hatte.

Barty Crouch Junior zwang sein gestohlenes magisches Auge dazu nach vorne zu zoomen, um ihm zu erlauben den Potterjungen genauer zu begutachten, während dieser den massiven weiblichen Drachen einschüchterte. Nichts der Dinge, die der Junge während dem Unterricht zustande brachte, hatte auch nur im Geringsten auf diesen Eröffnungszug hingewiesen. Nein, das war ein komplett improvisierter Machtgriff und eine entscheidende Macht dabei. Im tiefsten Inneren seines Verstandes fand er sich die Frage stellend, ob sein Meister überhaupt gegen solch eine Macht eine Chance hatte.

Albus Dumbledore saß inmitten der anderen Schiedsrichter und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie sich diese Entwicklung der Ereignisse auf seine Zukunftspläne auswirken könnte. Harrys Aufnahme in das Turnier war ohne Frage eine Art Verschwörung gegen den Jungen. Harry war schließlich viel zu sehr daran interessiert nicht aufzufallen, als dass er jemals versucht hätte, so herauszustehen. Der Pottererbe war jedoch entscheidend für seine Pläne und diese unerwartete Wendung könnte sie allzu leicht behindern.

Währendessen fand eine junge Frau in der Hufflepufftribüne ihre Neugier geweckt. Die Entwicklung des Pottererben war unerwartet. Vielleicht war er ja eine ausführliche Untersuchung Wert.

-13-

Das ständige Starren ging ihm langsam auf den Geist, gestand sich Harry ein, als er die Birne des Gemäldes kitzelte. Die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte die Küche von Hogwarts. Er konnte einfach kein weiteres Mahl mehr in der großen Halle essen, wo ihn jeder anstarrte, also ließ er das Abendessen aus und hoffte, dass die Küche ihm Zuflucht gewährte.

„Harry!", riefen die Elfen im Chor, als er den Raum betrat.

Dieser blinzelte erst einmal verdutzt. Das war seltsam. Kein Elf hatte ihn je mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Es war immer ‚Harry Potter' oder ‚Junger Meister', wann immer er einen Elfen so weit beruhigen konnte, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Die kleinen Geschöpfe fielen über Harry her, bis einer der Elfen seinen Kollegen zurief. „Beruhigt euch Leute", blaffte der eindeutig älteste Elf, den Harry je gesehen hatte. „Lasst ihm etwas Platz zum Atmen."

Die Masse der glücklichen Elfen ging lächelnd zurück an die Arbeit.

„Schön dich zu sehen Harry!", sagte der alte Elf, als er den Jungen zu einem Tisch führte. „Ich bin Isaak. Ich koordiniere die Elfenarbeiten im Schloss."

Harry merkte, dass er sein gegenüber mit offenem Mund anstarrte und konzentrierte sich darauf ihn zu schließen. „Eure Redenskunst…", begann er.

„Mitbekommen, was?" Isaak lachte. „Isaak tut Leid, Harry Potter Sir. Isaak nun aufräumen… Dieser Mist ist für die Bosse, denn das ist, was sie von uns erwarten. Tippy hat bemerkt, dass du nicht beim Abendessen warst. Bist du hungrig?"

„Ein bisschen, ja", gab Harry zu. Sofort füllte sich der Tisch vor ihm mit Essen.

„Iss auf, Harry", redete Isaak weiter. „Du wirst diese Kauderwelsch-Scheiße nicht mehr von uns hören, jetzt da du einer von uns bist, einer der Arbeiter, einer von denen die alles am Laufen halten, während die Bosse alles den Bach runtergehen lassen. Außer natürlich, wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs sind. Die Ministeriumsinspektoren und Elfen arbeiten schon seit langer Zeit zusammen, um ein besseres Morgen zu schaffen."

Harry wartete für drei ganze Herzschläge, bevor seine Neugier ihn übermannte: „Es ist ein Akt? Die ganze glückliche Sklaven-Routine ist ein Akt?"

Die einzige Antwort des alten Elfen war ein süffisantes Grinsen.

Falls es ihm sonst nichts einbrachte, dachte Harry bei sich als er sein Mahl begann, hatte ihm das Anstecken des Abzeichens auf jeden Fall viel zum Nachdenken gegeben.

-13-

 _Mr. Potter:_

 _Zuallererst möchten wir Sie in der Abteilung für magische Inspektionen willkommen heißen. Sie haben eine Position eingenommen, die die letzten 27 Jahre unbelegt war. Aus diesem Grund, soll Sie diese Mitteilung auf den neuesten Stand unserer ehrwürdigen Organisation bringen._

Nun, dachte sich Harry, das wäre wohl aufgeklärt. Nach einigen Wochen gefüllt von mehr oder weniger geschmacksvollen Hass und Fanbriefen, hatte Harry nicht gewusst, was er von dem erhaltenen Päckchen halten sollte, auf dem das Zeichen der Abteilung für magische Inspektionen gedruckt war.

Die Hassbriefe hatten plötzlich aufgehört, als hätte jemand einen Wasserhahn zugedreht. Er wusste nicht, ob es damit zu tun hatte, dass er einem Drachen gegenübergestanden war, oder ob es das Abzeichen war, welches er sich entschieden hatte an diesem Tag anzustecken. So oder so, sie hatten aufgehört.

Der Stapel mit den Fanbriefen auf der anderen Seite, war in die Höhe geschossen. Er hatte Isaak gebeten einen Platz zu finden, an dem er das ganze Zeug lagern konnte, bis er Zeit dafür fand, sich damit zu befassen. („Die Bosse, was, Harry? Kein Problem. Wir werden uns darum kümmern.")

Harry wusste noch immer nicht, was er von den heiteren, scharfzüngigen und klugscheißerischen Elfen halten sollte. Trotzdem - Sie waren gute Leute.

Zurück zum Brief.

 _Insofern ist für Sie, wie auch für Ihre Ausrüstung, aufgrund der 27 Jahre Schlummerzeit ein Upgrade fällig. Normalerweise würde das während eines Besuches ins Hauptbüro, im vierten Untergeschoss des Zaubereiministeriums, geschehen, da aber solch ein Besuch in nächster Zeit schwierig für Sie sein würde, stellen wir Ihnen ein Fernupgradepaket zur Verfügung._

 _Das wird jedoch eine Ausnahme sein. In Zukunft werden Sie sich an das Standardprotokoll halten._

 _Um den Prozess zu aktivieren, geben Sie diesen Brief auf Ihr Klemmbrett, legen Sie Ihr Abzeichen darauf, berühren Sie das Nummernschild Ihres Abzeichens mit Ihrem Zauberstab und warten Sie, bis sich das Papier blau färbt. Sobald das Blatt blau ist brauchen Sie nur noch auf das Ende des Upgradeverfahrens zu warten._

 _Unsere Leute für Entwicklung und Forschung sagen mir, dass das Verfahren etwa zwanzig Minuten dauern wird._

 _Sobald es fertiggestellt ist, werden in diesem Brief weitere Informationen erscheinen, die Sie benötigen werden um Ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen._

Harry wendete das Blatt. Die Rückseite war unbedruckt. Sie meinten es also ernst. Er musste das Update durchführen, bevor er zu mehr Information kam.

Nun, da ihm sowieso nichts anderes übrig blieb, klemmte er das Blatt Papier auf sein Klemmbrett, legte das Abzeichen darauf ab und berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab.

Er wartete.

Und wartete.

Gerade als sich Harry fragte, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, färbte sich das Blatt blau und ein harmonisches Läuten erfüllte den unbenutzten Klassenraum.

Alles was er jetzt noch tun musste, war warten.

-13-

Ein weiteres Läuten lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Zauberkunsthausübung zu seinem Klemmbrett…, welches sich verwandelt hatte.

Wo es zuvor nur eine einfache Metallklammer auf einem Stück Holz war, war es nun ein Metallfach mit Klammer. Nicht jenen unähnlich, die er in den Händen verschiedenster Geschäftsleute, welche die Dursleys von Zeit zu Zeit eingestellt hatten, gesehen hatte.

Er nahm sein Abzeichen und den Brief zurück, auf welchem nun ein neuer Text stand.

 _Wenn Sie diese Nachricht lesen, wurde das Update Ihrer Ausrüstung erfolgreich abgeschlossen und Sie haben sich Ihr Abzeichen wieder angesteckt._

 _Das ist eine Sicherheitsfunktion aller betriebsinternen Mitteilungen. Keine Ihrer Mitteilungen kann gelesen werden, sollten Sie Ihr Abzeichen nicht tragen._

 _Im Normalfall würde das in Ihrer Arbeitseinweisung behandelt werden, aber glauben Sie mir, niemand möchte bezeugen, was passiert, wenn eine unautorisierte Person versucht sich ein aktives Abzeichen anzustecken. Sie hatten ziemliches Glück, dass Abzeichen Nr. 13 deaktiviert war, als Sie es das erste Mal ansteckten._

 _Ihr Klemmbrett wurde auf den derzeitigen Stand unserer Ausstattung gebracht. Öffnen Sie es jetzt._

Harry griff nach dem eben modifizierten Klemmbrett. Einen kleinen Verschluss an der Unterkante findend, öffnete er vorsichtig das Fach und war nur leicht überrascht, dass das von außen halb Zentimeter tiefe Fach eine komplette Garnitur an Ordnern enthielt. Irgendwann dürfte er sich an magisch vergrößerte Plätze in unscheinbaren Objekten gewöhnt haben.

 _Sie werden nun Zugriff zu Ihrer persönlichen Akte haben. Wann immer Sie eines der neuen Formulare ausfüllen, wird es in vierfacher Ausfertigung erscheinen. Das Original kommt zu den Akten unserer Abteilung im ersten Ordner (mit ‚Ministerium' beschriftet). Die erste Kopie wird Ihrer Akte hinzugefügt. Die beiden verbleibenden Kopien gehen an die inspizierte Partei._

 _Im Falle einer Dokumentierung innerhalb der Abteilung, ist die dritte Kopie in Ihre Akte, und die vierte an die Abteilung zu geben._

 _Sie werden auch Ihren persönlichen Stempel im Klemmbrett finden, welches, seit der Deaktivierung ihres Abzeichens, eine weitere Neuerung war. Sie werden ihn nutzen, um die von Ihnen behandelten Dokumente und Formulare zu bestätigen. Unter anderem weist er die Echtheit Ihrer Signatur nach und bestätigt die Rechtsgültigkeit der Formulare die mit ihm versehen sind._

 _Sobald Sie die Zeit dazu finden, werden Sie, für Ihre offizielle Einweisung, ins Hauptbüro kommen müssen. Unter anderem wünscht die Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung mit Ihnen über spezielle Themen zu sprechen. Und auch die Kobolde von Gringotts, wünschen ein baldmöglichstes Treffen mit Ihnen zu arrangieren._

 _Ich sehe unserem ersten persönlichen Treffen mit Freuden entgegen._

 _David Philpot_

 _Sektionsleiter_

 _Abteilung für magische Inspektionen_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. Je mehr er den Dingen, die in der Regierung der magischen Welt liefen, ausgesetzt war, umso weniger Sinn machten sie. Welche halbwegs vernünftige Gesellschaft, würde einem Jungen seines Alters erlauben, solch eine verwaltungsmäßig bedeutende, und vor allem mächtige, Stelle zu übernehmen?

Anscheinend dieselbe Art von Gesellschaft, die einen Jungen seines Alters dazu zwingen würde, in einem Turnier gegen einen Drachen anzutreten.

Trotzdem fragte er sich, was wohl die Kobolde von ihm wollten.

-13-

„Hast du kurz Zeit, Harry?"

Harry sah von seinem Mahl auf und fand Ernie MacMillan vor sich stehen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Ernie?", fragte er.

„Ah…" Der größere Junge zögerte kurz, bis er von der großen Brünetten, die neben ihm stand, mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen wurde. „Harry, Darf ich dir meine Schwester Eddie vorstellen?"

Harry erhob sich von seinem Platz. Da war irgendetwas an diesem Mädchen… Irgendetwas, das sein frisch erworbener Sinn für Bürokratie zu erkennen schien.

„Miss MacMillan", sagte Harry und nickte ihr zu.

„Mr. Potter", erwiderte sie, auch mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Du kannst gehen Ernie."

Ernie machte sich aus dem Staub. Die Erleichterung stand ihm klar und deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich frühstücke gerade, Miss MacMillan", meinte Harry. „Würden Sie sich zu mir gesellen?"

„Mit Vergnügen Mr. Potter", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Die Zwei setzten sich. Sie waren, aufgrund der frühen Morgenstunde, die Einzigen am Gryffindortisch. Die junge Frau füllte ihren Teller.

„Ich bin Edwina MacMillan, sechstes Jahr Hufflepuff. Nehmen Sie freiwillig am Turnier Teil?"

„Nein, tue ich nicht", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde.

„Ich verstehe." Eddie nickte ein zweites Mal, als sie Rührei in sich hineinschaufelte. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen an mich?"

„Sie kommen mir furchtbar bekannt vor", gab Harry zu. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich Sie hin und wieder in den Gängen gesehen habe, aber plötzlich…"

„Das ist ein Aspekt unseres Berufs", erklärte sie ihm, als sie beiläufig ihre Schulrobe leicht öffnete um ein Abzeichen, das an ihre Bluse gesteckt war, zu erkennen zu geben. „Bis Sie Ihre Pflichten als Inspektor 13 aufgenommen haben, war ich die Jüngste in der Abteilung, nachdem ich die Position meines Vaters übernommen habe, als er letztes Jahr verschieden ist. Inspektor 84, zu Diensten."

„Ah", ließ Harry verlauten. „Also erkennen wir uns alle gegenseitig."

„Ja", stimmte Eddie zu. „Ich war der älteste von Vaters Erben. Mit seinem Tod fiel die Position mir zu. Zum Glück wollte Ernie sie nie und so führte meine Übernahme des Postens zu keinem familiären Streit."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich fragte, wie andere in der Abteilung an ihre Stelle gekommen sind."

„Meistens werden sie von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es noch keine Fälle gab, in denen jemand eine freie Position an sich genommen hat, ob absichtlich oder aus Ahnungslosigkeit."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Harry. „Kann ich also annehmen, dass mein Vorgänger keine Kinder hatte?"

„Ein Einzelkind, das nie heiratete, oder selber Kinder bekam", klärte ihn Eddie auf. „Natürlich war er vor meiner Zeit, aber ich bin mit Gutenachtgeschichten über den legendären Inspektor 13 aufgewachsen."

„Geschichten, deren Erwartungen ich versuchen werde, gerecht zu werden", sagte Harry leise.

Eddie starrte ihn mehrere Sekunden lang an, bevor sie ihre Meinung kundtat: „Ich finde Sie annehmbar."

Harry blinzelte, nicht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er entschied sich für eine höfliche Antwort: „Vielen Dank."

„Gemäß den allgemeinen Richtlinien und in Hinsicht auf den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball unterbreite ich das hier", sagte Eddie, holte ihr Klemmbrett hervor und entfernte ein Formular, bevor sie dieses über den Tisch zu Harry schob.

Harry nahm das Formular entgegen und las den Titel: **Abteilung für magische Inspektionen Formular 2936-A; Absicht eine persönliche Beziehung zwischen Abteilungspersonal zu initiieren.**

Harry las das Dokument durch und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es ordnungsgemäß förmlich und ausführlich war, holte er sein eigenes verbessertes Klemmbrett aus seiner Tasche hervor und signierte in Zustimmung jedes Duplikat der vierfach ausgefertigten Seite. Dann verwendete er seinen neuen Stempel um die Rechtsgültigkeit jeder seiner Unterschriften zu bestätigen.

Er langte in seinen Ordnern nach einer Kopie des **Abteilung für magische Inspektionen Formular 2973-H; provisorische Akzeptanz einer persönlichen Beziehung zwischen Abteilungspersonal** und füllte es mit der Nummer von Eddies Namensplakette und ihrem aktuellen Dienstgrad aus. Das erledigt schob er sein Formular, gemeinsam mit den beiden ersten Kopien ihres ursprünglichen Formulars, zu ihr über den Tisch. Die zwei anderen Kopien behielt er sich.

Harry akzeptierte das Original und die erste Kopie seines Formulars 2973-H und ordnete das Original, sowie die dritte Kopie des Formulars 2936-A dem Ministerium zu. Die restlichen Seiten kamen in seinen eigenen Ordner.

„Es scheint", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „als hätten wir, Zustimmung vorausgesetzt, eine Verabredung."

„Ja", stimmte Eddie zu. „Ich glaube das Tragen unserer offiziellen Roben wäre für den Ball am angemessensten. Da ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass Sie schon eine Garnitur haben, schlage ich vor, diesem Problem während des Dezember-Hogsmeadwochenendes Abhilfe zu leisten."

„Einverstanden."

„Sehr gut", sagte sie, als sie, ihr Mahl beendet, aufstand. „Ich freue mich auf unseren gemeinsamen Einkauf."

Harry beobachtete das ältere Mädchen, als sie die Halle verließ.

„Du bist früh auf", bemerkte Hermine, als sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. „Was wollte Eddie MacMillan von dir?"

„Guten Morgen Hermine", sagte Harry, als er sein Klemmbrett weglegte und begann sein Frühstück zu beenden. „Sie hat mich zum Weihnachtsball ausgefragt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine. Überraschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Ich habe ihren Antrag mit Zustimmung anerkannt", meinte Harry geistesabwesend und füllte sein Glas erneut mit Kürbissaft. „Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf die Zustimmung der Abteilungsleitung."

Ausnahmsweise hatte Hermine Granger keine Ahnung, wie sie auf eine Aussage reagieren sollte.

-13-

Die Ministeriumseule nahm den ihr angebotenen Speck an und flog, Harry mit seinem Brief hinter sich lassend, wieder ab.

Dieser öffnete den Umschlag, überflog den Bogen Pergament und lächelte. Seine Augen suchten die große Halle nach jenen von Eddie Macmillan ab und fanden sie schließlich, als auch sie eben von ihrem eigenen Brief aufsah.

„Nun", sagte er, „Ich habe eine Verabredung."

„Was?", frage Ron mit seinem Mund voll von Eiern und Toast.

„Abstoßend, das ist es, was es ist", meinte Hermine verärgert. „Beides, Ron, der mit offenem Mund spricht und ihr beide, die ihr um Erlaubnis des Ministeriums fragt, ob ihr gemeinsam zum Ball gehen dürft."

„Es gibt Regeln, die einzuhalten sind", seufzte Harry. „Das versuche ich dir schon die letzten paar Tage begreiflich zu machen."

„Regeln, die dir früher nicht egaler hätten sein können", beschwerte sie sich. „Jetzt einmal ganz ehrlich, Harry. Was dieses Abzeichen mit dir macht, ist genauso schlimm, wie das, was die erzwungene Teilnahme an dem Wettbewerb mit dir gemacht hat."

„Wie bist du an ein Date gekommen?", fragte Ron, der kurz, um Luft zu holen, aufgehört hatte Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, doch sofort wieder weitermampfte.

„Eddie hat mich ausgefragt", erklärte ihm Harry. „Schau Hermine, bis jetzt hat mich dieses Abzeichen, und das was es mir erlaubt zu tun, davor bewahrt verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das ein fairer Handel."

„Eddie Macmillan?", fragte Ron, der bis ins Mark geschockt war. „Sie ist heiß! Wieso sollte eine heiße ältere Braut an dir interessiert sein?"

„Gleiche Interessen", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Nur, weil es dir erlaubt, die Regeln zu umgehen…"

„Hermine", seufzte Harry abermals. „Hätte ich nicht die ‚Regeln umgangen', wäre ich gezwungen gewesen einem Drachen, nur mit meinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, gegenüberzutreten. Hätte ich wie geplant meinen Besen herbeigerufen, wäre ich jetzt tot."

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich weiß. Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich DAS übersehen habe."

„Wir haben es beide übersehen, Hermine", wies Harry sie hin. „Wäre ich nicht in letzter Minute noch das Touristenbuch, das mir Mr. Weasley mitgebracht hat, durchgegangen, hätte das Ganze ein böses Ende genommen. Aber alles ist gut gegangen."

„Gleiche Interessen?", fragte Ron. „Welche Interessen?"

„Wir stehen beide auf Quidditch, Siruptorte und Fix und Foxi¹."

„Fix und Foxi?", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig aus. Der eine verwirrt, die andere überrascht.

„Ein Muggelcomic", erklärte Harry

„Oh", nickte Ron verständig. „Schau, dass du sie behältst. Eine Tussi, die Comics mag, ist ein seltener Fund."

„Und wie hast du vor, die nächste Aufgabe zu überleben, Harry?", redete Hermine weiter. Offenbar versuchte sie sowohl Harrys Fix und Foxi Kommentar, als auch Rons Sexismus zu ignorieren. „Hast du schon geschafft aus dem Ei schlau zu werden?"

„Naja, nicht direkt", gab Harry zu. „Ich habe mich bisher darauf konzentriert den Weihnachtsball zu überleben."

„Hat sie eine Freundin?", fragte Ron.

„Was?", meinte Harry, der sich fragte worüber Ron wohl sprach.

„Deine heiße Sechstklässlerin, die WIRKLICH bedeutende Literatur erkennt", sagte Ron. Hat sie eine Freundin, mit der ich gehen könnte?"

„Keine Ahnung." Harry zögerte kurz. „Ich denke, ich könnte sie fragen."

„Sie muss aber heiß sein", bestand Ron. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu bewahren."

„Und du solltest ihn dringend überdenken", donnerte Hermine ihn, in ihrem Zorn über seine sexistischen Aussagen, an.

Harry schloss bloß die Augen als Hermine Ron schlug. Diesmal etwas fester als sonst.

-13-

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so oft auf die Füße getreten bin", sagte Harry, als sich das Paar ihren Weg durch die Gänge des Schlosses bahnte.

„Ich bin genauso oft auf deine getreten, wie du auf meine", lachte Eddie. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass du mich nicht mit deinem Trinken angeschüttet hast, so wie es mein letztes Date machte, kommst du leicht in die ‚Ich habe mich gut amüsiert' Kategorie."

„Also ein Sieg auf voller Strecke", erwiderte Harry. Auch er musste lachen.

„Du schienst überrascht gewesen zu sein, dass deine Freundin sich so hübsch gemacht hat", meinte Eddie.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Ja, es war etwas überraschend, sie so herausgeputzt zu sehen, ich meine, normalerweise schert sie sich nicht um solche Sachen." Kurz hielt er inne, bevor er weiterredete. „Weißt du, von allem, was ich bisher über Verabredungen gehört habe, ist es eine schlechte Idee über ein anderes Mädchen zu reden."

„Normalerweise schon, aber dadurch dass ich es angesprochen habe, bist du auf der sicheren Seite!" Sie lachte abermals.

Das Paar kam vor einem der vielen mit Reif bedeckten Fenstern zum stehen und blickte hinaus über das schneebedeckte Gelände.

„Morgen nach Hause fahren, um Weihnachten mit der Familie zu feiern", brach Eddie das Schweigen. „Was hast du über die Ferien vor?"

„Wie immer. Ich bleibe hier in Hogwarts. Meine Verwandten und ich kommen nicht wirklich miteinander aus und so ist es einfacher, wenn ich gar nicht erst heimfahre. Am Ersten habe ich einen Termin in Gringotts. Hat irgendetwas mit der Abteilung zu tun, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, um was genau es gehen wird."

„Das ist seltsam", meinte Eddie. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals etwas über Inspektionen in Gringotts gehört zu haben.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich werde es am Ersten herausfinden."

Die beiden setzten ihren Nachtspaziergang durch das dunkle Schloss fort. Nach nur kurzer Zeit waren sie vor dem Eingang zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich amüsiert hast?"

„Naja", neckte ihn Eddie indem sie so tat, als müsste sie ihre Antwort erst überdenken. „Dass Weasley auf dich zugestürzt kam und so einen großen Wirbel um dich machte, hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen."

„Das ging schon so, seit ich mein Abzeichen angesteckt hatte." Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht was das ganze Getue soll, aber das ist wohl seine Art von Beistand."

„Ich habe mich wunderbar amüsiert, Harry", gab Eddie zu. „Da ich nichts anderes erwartet habe, habe ich das hier vorbereitet." Aus einer Tasche holte sie eine Rolle Pergament hervor.

 **Abteilung für magische Inspektionen Formular 9761-D; Absicht eine gelungene erste Verabredung mit einem Gutenachtkuss zu beenden.**

Harry las sich das Dokument durch und nahm auch die Vermerke im Hauptteil des Textes zur Kenntnis, die den Kuss spezifizierten.

 **Auf die Lippen.**

 **Geschlossener Mund.**

 **Ohne Zunge.**

Harry schaute in Eddies Augen, und tastete hastig nach seinem Klemmbrett. Er unterzeichnete an den entsprechenden Stellen, stempelte es ab, um die Echtheit seiner Signatur zu bestätigen, gab das Original und die erste Kopie an sein Date zurück und ordnete seine eigenen Kopien ein.

Dann nahm sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn.

Während des Kusses, fragte sich Harry, ob er Eddie darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sie die Rahmenbedingungen des Formulars überschritten hatte.

-13-

„Ein Ministeriumsinspektor?", fragte eine zischelnde Stimme.

„Wenn man dem Propheten Glauben schenken darf, dann ja, mein Lord." Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte Pettigrews Lippen.

„Wie wurde Potter zu einem Inspektor?", wollte Voldemort wissen.

„Darüber berichtet die Zeitung nichts, mein Lord", erklärte Peter und hoffte der Bestrafung für sein Unwissen zu entgehen. „Letztes Jahr war er auf jeden Fall noch keiner."

„Offensichtlich hat sich das geändert", fauchte Voldemort. „Lass mich allein! Ich muss nachdenken."

Pettigrew huschte aus dem Raum und ließ damit seinen Meister mit dessen Gedanken alleine.

Vor so langer Zeit war die Abteilung für magische Inspektionen Voldemorts eigenes Ziel gewesen. Erst als er nicht schaffte es zu erreichen, begab er sich damit zufrieden zu einem dunklen Lord zu werden. Zu hören, dass Potter erreicht hatte, wo er fehlschlug, machte ihn äußerst wütend.

Mit einem Ministeriumsinspektor als Gegner, musste er vorsichtig vorgehen. Sehr sehr vorsichtig.

Scheitern war keine Option.

-13-

Harry betrat Gringotts und wurde sofort von durchdringendem Gezische begrüßt.

Sich umsehend merkte Harry, dass ihn jeder einzelne Kobold in der Bank anstarrte.

Man konnte es nicht bestreiten. Gringotts war bizarr.

„Die Bank ist geschlossen", rief der Abteilungsleiter aus, als die Schalterfenster zugeknallt wurden, ohne die laufenden geschäftlichen Gespräche mit den Kunden zu beenden, welche sogleich von den Wächtern aus dem Gebäude gedrängt wurden.

Genau seine Art von Glück, sann Harry seufzend, bevor er sich auf den Weg hinaus machte.

„Nicht Sie Potter", sagte der Abteilungsleiter, der plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Hier lang, zum Büro des Bankdirektors."

Harry folgte dem Kobold durch einen Irrgarten von Gängen, zu einer runden hölzernen Tür, dessen Rahmen bis in die in die steinernen Wände des Tunnels reichte. Seine Eskorte klopfte, und die Tür öffnete sich.

Im Raum der sich vor ihm auftat, fand er einen einzigen, offensichtlich sehr alten, Kobold vor. Dieser trug Massen an Goldketten und hatte edelsteinbesetzte Ringe an jedem seiner Finger und Zehen stecken, sowie eine Augenklappe, die in ihrer Mitte einen großen Smaragd eingearbeitet hatte, über seinem linken Auge.

Auf einmal fühlte sich Harry in seiner Schulrobe etwas schäbig.

„Potter", blaffte der Kobold ihn an. „Ich bin Nagnok, der Bankdirektor von Gringotts."

„Aber natürlich", stimmte Harry zu, und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, warum er wohl hier war.

Der Kobold blinzelte überrascht über die Erwiderung des Zauberers, fuhr jedoch fort. „Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Kobold, Potter. Wieviel?"

„Wieviel für was?", fragte Harry.

„Glaubst du etwa, wir hätten es vergessen?", zischte der Kobold.

Ein altbekanntes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Namentlich: die plötzliche Erkenntnis, nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was gerade vor sich ging. Ein Gefühl, an das er gezwungen war sich in letzter Zeit zu gewöhnen. „Was vergessen?"

„Wir haben nicht vergessen, dass Inspektor 13 die offizielle Kontaktperson zwischen Gringotts und der Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung ist", donnerte der Kobold.

„Das bin ich?", fragte Harry.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren Potter", schrie der Kobold und stieß ihm eine Handvoll von Ordnern in die Hände.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Eine komplette Auflistung des gesamten Besitzes der Potters", sagte Nagnok, der versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry, als er die Dokumente durchblätterte. „Cool!"

„Also, wieviel?"

„Nun ja", sagte Harry, der keinen größeren Wunsch verspürte, als sich an einen ruhigen Ort zurückzuziehen um herauszufinden, was seine Familie besaß und ob ihm irgendetwas mit emotionalem Wert von seinen Eltern hinterlassen wurde. Vielleicht war es einfach am besten, den Kobolden so viel zu zahlen, wie sie wollten. Schließlich war sein Gehalt hoch genug, dass er sich so ziemlich alles leisten konnte, was er jemals machen und kaufen wollen würde. „Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht… Beginnen wir doch einfach bei den alten Gebühren und sehen, wohin uns das Ganze führt, oder?"

Nagnok blinzelte noch einmal. „Dieselben Raten, wie vor 27 Jahren?"

„Ja", meinte Harry. „Wieso nicht?"

Eine Ledertasche wurde Harry in die Hand gedrückt und dann wurde er aus dem Raum, zu dem vor der Tür wartenden Abteilungsleiter, gescheucht, der ihn aus der Bank hinaus begleitete.

Erst als er wieder mitten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster vor der Bank stand, hatte Harry die Gelegenheit den Inhalt der Ledertasche auszumachen. Sie war voller Galleonen.

„Warte Mal", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus. „Die bezahlen MICH?"

-13-

In dem Augenblick in dem Potter das Büro verlassen hatte und sich die Tür, mit dem gefürchteten Inspektor 13 auf der anderen Seite, versiegelt hatte, warf sich der Kobold, der sich Nagnok genannt hatte, flehentlich zu Boden. Die hintere Steinmauer des Büros glitt zur Seite und der echte Nagnok trat, von seinen beiden Beratern flankiert, in den Raum.

„Er hat es bemerkt", grollte der Eine echte Bankdirektor. „Er hat bemerkt, dass du mich nur imitiert hast. Schon als du dich vorgestellt hast, wusste er es."

„Ich weiß, oh Bankdirektor, ich weiß", winselte der kniende Kobold kläglich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er durch meine Verkleidung so einfach hindurchsehen konnte, doch er tat es."

„Unsere Überwachungsbildschirme beobachteten das Gespräch von jedem Blickwinkel", sagte der Berater zu Nagnoks linker Seite. „Falls Kleplep ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, so hat es niemand von uns bemerkt."

„Scheinbar gibt es einen Grund, warum das Ministerium Potter zu Inspektor 13 gemacht hat", äußerte Nagnok nachdenklich.

„Und er hat tatsächlich einen Tribut mit denselben Raten wie vor 27 Jahren angenommen?", fragte der Berater rechts von Nagnok.

„Ja, das hat er", antwortete Keplep.

„Darauf fallen wir nicht rein", meinte Nagnok. „Verdoppelt… Nein, verdreifacht den Tribut der nächsten Woche. Bagman hat gewettet, dass der Pottererbe den interschulischen Wettbewerb gewinnen wird, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Bankdirektor, das hat er", bestätigte Kleplep, noch immer am Boden kniend.

„Findet einen Grund die Wetten aufzulösen, bezahlt Stornierungskosten, wenn es sein muss. Wir sollten Inspektor 13 keinen Grund geben, gegen uns vorzugehen."

„Wir werden uns darum kümmern", sagten die versammelten Kobolde im Chor.

-13-

Harry setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, auf den Boden. Morgen würden alle aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkommen und die Schule würde am darauffolgenden Tag wieder beginnen. Er hatte das Lösen des Eirätsels lange genug aufgeschoben und es wurde langsam Zeit das verdammte Ding ernst zu nehmen.

Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass er eine große Dosis an Glück brauchen würde. Welcher Ort war also besser um das Rätsel zu lösen, als das Klassenzimmer, in dem er einen der ersten Hinweise für seine Abenteuer in Hogwarts bekommen hatte? Er saß genau dort, wo der Spiegel Nerhegeb stand, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Das Ei lag in seinem Schoß.

Harry wusste, dass das Ganze hier zu machen vermutlich nicht helfen würde, doch es konnte auf jeden Fall nicht Schaden.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu beruhigen. Das Ei würde, in so einem kleinen Raum, laut genug sein, um seinen Ohren zu schmerzen.

Er öffnete es und trotzdem er darauf vorbereitet war, zog er vor Schreck ruckartig seinen linken Arm von dem Ei weg, als das entstellte Gekreische aus dem magischen Artefakt hervorzudringen begann, wobei sich aber der Ärmel seines Pullovers am Inspektorenabzeichen verfing und es von seiner Brust riss.

Leise fluchend tastete Harry, im Halbdunkeln des unbenützten Klassenzimmers, nach seinem Abzeichen und schloss, als er es gefunden hatte seine Hände darum. Seltsamerweise fühlte er, wie sich das Symbol der Abteilung, in der Mitte des Metallstücks, mit einem Klicken vertiefte.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Klicken, das er mehr gefühlt als gehört hatte, stoppte auch das Kreischen und ein Lied erfüllte den Raum.

 _ **In einer Stunde musst du es finden  
und es uns dann…**_

Vor Überraschung presste er seine Faust fester zusammen und fühlte ein weiteres Mal das Klicken. Das Gekreische begann von neuem.

So saß er dort mit vor Verblüffung leicht geöffnetem Mund und schaute zwischen dem Abzeichen in seiner Hand und dem Ei in seinem Schoß hin und her. Es hatte einen Übersetzer eingebaut? Er ließ es abermals klicken.

 **kommt nicht zurück.**

Das war in keinster Weise unheilverkündend, oder? Da es sich im Kreis zu drehen schien, wartete er, bis sich das Lied wiederholte und nach einer nur kurzen Pause, erklang es von neuem.

 **Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,  
denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen.  
Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:  
Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest.  
In einer Stunde musst du es finden  
und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden.  
Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,  
zu spät, ′s ist fort und kommt nicht zurück.²**

Harry hörte sich das ganze Lied noch drei weitere Male an und glaubte schließlich zu wissen, was es bedeutete.

Irgendetwas würde ihm genommen und versteckt werden, er würde eine Stunde lang Zeit haben, um es zu finden und falls er es nicht schaffte, würde er es nicht zurückbekommen

Soweit so gut.

Stimmen, die nicht über dem Grund singen können… Tunnel, wie sie die Kobolde verwendeten?

Nein, das wäre dämlich. Kobolde würden vermutlich schon ihre eigene Sprache untereinander verwenden, aber man konnte sie eindeutig ‚über dem Grund' hören.

Was könnte ‚unter dem Grund', jedoch nicht darunter bedeuten?

Unter… Unter… Unter Wasser?

Harry knallte das Ei zu und begann seinen Kopf langsam gegen die Steinwand hinter ihm zu schlagen. Unter Wasser. Natürlich war es unter Wasser. Er konnte fliegen, er konnte rennen, weder Dunkelheit, noch enge Räume störten ihn.

Es musste natürlich unter Wasser sein, was wieder einmal das altbekannte Potterglück zum vollen Vorschein brachte.

Er konnte nicht schwimmen… Und er würde es niemals bis zur zweiten Aufgabe lernen können. Natürlich musste die zweite Aufgabe unter Wasser sein. In Schottland. Im Februar.

-13-

Als Harry am Ufer des schwarzen Sees ankam, hatten sich auch schon die ersten Schüler eingefunden

Er winkte Ron und Neville, die ihm beide einen erhobenen Daumen entgegenstreckten, als er bei der Tribüne vorbeiging. Es war gut die beiden zu sehen, doch er fand es seltsam, dass Hermine nicht bei ihnen war.

In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er seine braunhaarige Freundin seit dem Abendessen am Vortag nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sehr eigenartig… Dann kam ihm, dass er auch Eddie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Was ging hier vor?

Er stieg die Treppe zum Steg hinauf und fand dort einen wartenden Cedric, der in einer übergeworfenen Robe gekleidet war, vor.

„Morgen Harry", grüßte ihn der freundliche Hufflepuff. „Bereit für die zweite Aufgabe? Du scheinst nicht der Veranstaltung gerecht gekleidet zu sein."

„Morgen Cedric", antwortete Harry. „Da ich sowieso nicht schwimmen kann, habe ich keinen Sinn darin gesehen. Ich kann wohl nur hoffen, dass ich ohne was immer sie mir genommen haben leben kann."

„Du hast also das Rätsel gelöst?", Cedric lachte. „Ich habe mich auch gefragt, was sie mir nahmen, aber es war eigentlich alles Wichtige da… Naja, außer Cho."

„Cho ist verschwunden?", fragte Harry, der aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich beunruhigt war. Doch er konnte nicht sagen warum.

„Naja, nicht unbedingt verschwunden", verbesserte sich Cedric. „Sie hat einfach das Frühstück versäumt. Wir essen normalerweise gemeinsam und es ist nicht ihre Art mir vor einer Aufgabe nicht Glück zu wünschen."

Langsam dämmerte es Harry. Cedric war mit Cho zum Weihnachtsball gegangen und sie konnte nicht aufgefunden werden… Er war mit Eddie gegangen und auch sie war nicht da. Genau wie Hermine, die mit Krum gegangen war… Seine Augen suchten die Tribüne ab und er seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. Dort in der ersten Reihe, wo die Ravenclaws saßen, sah er Roger Davies, Fleurs Date.

Viktor Krum kam den Steg herauf. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er die beiden Hogwartsschüler, als er auf sie zuschritt. „Wir sind bereit für schwimmen, ja?"

„Naja, ich schon." Cedric lachte. „Unser armer Harry hier kann nicht schwimmen. Ich denke dieses Mal wird er weniger erfolgreich abschneiden."

„Du nicht schwimmen?", fragte Viktor ungläubig.

„Habe es nie gelernt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cedric und ich haben gerade darüber geredet, dass seine Freundin Cho heute Morgen nicht bei ihm vorbeigeschaut hat. Und ich habe Eddie noch nicht gesehen…" Harry war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch falsch lag. „Hast du zufälligerweise heute schon Hermine gesehen?"

Erkenntnis machte sich in den Gesichtern der beiden Champions breit.

„Willst du damit sagen du glaubst, dass das Ei meinte ‚nach wem' wir uns schmerzlich sehnen?", fragte Cedric. Auch er begann die Tribüne mit seinen Augen abzusuchen.

„Sie würden nicht trauen", polterte Krum, als er versuchte die Schiedsrichter, in ihrer Loge, mit seinem Blick zu töten.

„Vielleicht täusche ich mich", meinte Harry. „Ich meine unsere Verabredungen zum Weihnachtsball sind zwar nicht hier, aber Roger Davies sitzt in der Tribüne.

Merklich verstört trat Fleur Delacour zu den Dreien. Ihre Augen waren noch tränenverschmiert.

„Was ist?", fragte Viktor, seine Wut für einen Moment vergessen.

„Meine Schwester", flüsterte Fleur. „Gabrielle ist verschwunden. Wir 'aben die ganze Gutsche und sogar das Schloss dur'suscht, dosch wir gonnten sie nischt finden."

„Diese Mistkerle!", hisste Cedric und kopierte Viktors wütenden Blick in Richtung der Schiedsrichter.

„Was ist den?", fragte Fleur.

„Sie haben nicht ‚etwas' genommen", grollte Viktor. „Sie haben ‚jemande' genommen."

Harrys Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Das konnte nicht legal sein. Die offiziellen Teilnehmer in Gefahr zu bringen, selbst wenn sie dazu gezwungen wurden wie er, war eine Sache. Absolut Unbeteiligte in dieses verdammte Turnier hineinzuziehen eine ganz andere. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte sein Klemmbrett hervor. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, begann er die Ordner zu durchblättern.

Da. Er entnahm drei Kopien des einen Formulars und eine eines anderen und begann sie auszufüllen.

-13-

„Das müssen sie nicht!", sagte Viktor. „Kämpfen wir dagegen. Dies Aufgabe muss gestrichen werden"

„Ja", stimmte Cedric zu. „Es ist mir egal, was mir zustößt, aber sie können nicht einfach…"

„Ich habe eine Idee", unterbrach ihn Harry und reichte jedem der drei Champions einen Knut. „Also, ich möchte, dass ihr mir die gebt."

Verwirrt machten die drei Schüler, wonach sie gebeten wurden.

„Oh nein", sagte Harry und schlug sich theatralisch die Hand vor den Mund. „Ihr alle scheint einen Inspektor der Abteilung für magische Inspektionen zu bestechen. Zum Glück haben wir die nötigen Unterlagen für eine solch unübliche Begebenheit hier. Wenn jeder von euch bitte an den entsprechenden Stellen unterzeichnen würde…"

Cedric überflog das Formular und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte genug ministerielle Papierarbeit gesehen, um zu erkennen, wenn jemand ganz offiziell und legal andere bescheißt.

Der Hufflepuff unterschrieb das Formular und regte die anderen dazu an, es ihm gleichzutun.

Das sollte interessant werden.

-13-

Ludo Bagman näherte sich den Champions, ohne sich ihres Zornes bewusst zu sein. Er positionierte die vier Schüler mit einem Abstand von je drei Metern entlang des Steges. Harry war am einen Ende aufgestellt worden, mit Viktor, der seinen Stab schon bereithielt, zu seiner Rechten.

„Alles klar, Harry?", flüsterte Bagman, als er diesen in Position brachte. „Weißt du, was du tun wirst?"

„Oh ja", meinte Harry und nickte. „Ich weiß genau, was ich tun werde."

Bagman erwiderte Harrys Nicken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiedsrichtertisch. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab zu seiner Kehle und sagte: „Sonorus", sodass seine Stimme über das Wasser und zur Tribüne hin dröhnte.

„All unsere Champions sind für die zweite Aufgabe bereit, welche auf mein Signal beginnen wird. Sie haben genau eine Stunde, um den Schatz, der ihnen genommen wurde, zurückzuerlangen. Auf die Plätze… Fertig? Los!"

Fleur, Viktor und Cedric traten alle vom Wasser zurück und warteten, während Harry sein Abzeichen von seinem Hemd entfernte, sich niederkniete und es ins Wasser hielt.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes **BAWAAA!** erschallte aus dem See.

„Ach du Scheiße!", murmelte Cedric. „Und ich dachte das Ei ist laut gewesen."

Harry stand wieder auf, heftete sich das Abzeichen erneut an und wartete.

Aber nicht lange, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit tauchte der schuppige Kopf eines Wassermenschen auf.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und ließ sein Abzeichen klicken, um den Übersetzer zu aktivieren. „Ministerielle Ortsinspektion. Ich wurde darüber informiert, dass Sie Gefangene in ihrem Dorf halten."

Der Wassermensch antwortete mit Lauten, die jedem vertraut waren, der die Geräusche, die ein goldenes Ei im geöffneten Zustand machte, gehört hatte.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Harry. „Es sind keine Gefangenen sondern Geiseln. OK. Aber die wirkliche Frage ist, haben sie die Genehmigung ‚Geiseln' zu halten? Nach meinen Unterlagen erlaubt Ihr Flächennutzungsplan bloß Wohngebäude, eine Schule und ein Gemeindeamt, jedoch keine Unterkünfte oder Plätze zur Geiselhaltung."

Die Wasserkreatur erwiderte mit einem bekümmerten Laut.

„Naja", sagte Harry und prüfte die Formulare auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Das würde eine Strafe von fünfhundert Galleonen pro Verletzung Ihrer Bebauungserlaubnis bedeuten."

Ein raues Kreischen war die Reaktion.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie derzeit der genaue Umrechnungskurs ist, aber es sind vermutlich ungefähr zweihundert Makrelen pro Galleone."

Entsetzliches Gekreische schallte durch die Luft.

„Vergessen Sie nicht: pro Verletzung. Sie haben ihre Bebauungserlaubnis viermal übertreten. Sagen wir vierhunderttausend Makrelen."

Diesmal war das Gekreische so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass die Stimmbänder des Wassermenschen nicht rissen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden wurde es jedoch schon leiser bis es sich schließlich zu einem herzzerreisenden Flehen verwandelt hatte.

„Nun, wissen Sie, ich will mir eigentlich nicht die Mühe machen, den ganzen Weg nach London zurückzulegen, nur um meinen Bericht zu archivieren. Da das Ihr erster Verstoß ist, könnte ich das Ganze eventuell vergessen, sollten Sie mir die Geiseln heraufbringen.

Der Kopf des Wassermenschen verschwand zurück ins Wasser.

Harry wendete sich den anderen Champions zu. „Nun, es scheint als wäre die Verhandlung positiv verlaufen."

„Es 'at also fungsioniert?", japste Fleur.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, wurden drei junge Frauen und ein kleines Mädchen vor ihre Füße auf den Steg gespült.

Viktor kniete sich zu Hermine nieder und Cedric zu Cho.

„Ja", meinte Harry nickend, als er Eddie auf die Füße half und einen Wärmezauber auf alle Anwesenden wirkte. „Ich denke, die Sache ist ganz gut gelaufen."

Dann drehte er sich zu Ludo Bagman und sagte: „Na sieh mal einer an. Vier auf einen Streich."

-13-

Tief in den Untergeschossen des Zaubereiministeriums, durchquerte David Philpot das Labyrinth aus Korridoren, das die Fläche seiner Abteilung durchwebte, in einer Geschwindigkeit, wie es nur das jahrzehntelange Arbeiten an diesem Ort möglich machte. Als er schließlich die offene Tür seines Vorgesetzten erreichte, klopfte er mit seinen Fingerknöcheln gegen den Türrahmen und trat, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in das Büro.

„Was ist heute schon wieder los, David?", fragte Michael Millbanks.

„Ich bin gekommen um mich für mein lautstarkes Herumnörgeln zu entschuldigen, als du mich zur Kontaktperson des neuen 13 gemacht hast", sagte David, als er sich ungebeten in den Sessel vor Millbanks Schreibtisch sinken ließ. „Ich dachte dem Neuling für ein zwei Jahrzehnte die Händchen zu halten, wäre langweilig, aber dieser Junge ist nichts als unterhaltsam.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan?", fragte Millbanks.

„Dieses lächerliche Trimagische Turnier, in dem er gelandet ist, hat als zweite Aufgabe Geiseln unter den schwarzen See in die Wassermenschensiedlung gesteckt."

„Wie hat ihm denn dabei sein Abzeichen geholfen?"

„Das ist der zweitbeste Teil. Er hat die Wassermenschen mit einer Geldstrafe für das Verletzen ihrer Bebauungserlaubnis gedroht, weil sie Gefangene dort unten festhielten." Philpot lachte. „Aber er hat ihnen die Strafe erlassen, als sie ihm die Geiseln brachten. Alle vier."

„Also hat er die Aufgabe durch den Übertritt einer Bebauungserlaubnis gewonnen?"

„Oh nein." Philpot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er war der Einzige der Champions, die keine Badekleidung trugen, also lieh er ihnen allen einen Knut und ließ sich von ihnen bestechen um einzuschreiten. Er hat der Abteilung, für die Weihnachtsfeier, die traditionellen 33 Prozent des Schmiergelds geschickt." Der lachende Mann hielt eine einsame Bronzemünze hoch. „Wir können richtiggehend darin schwimmen. Indem er nicht nur seine, sondern auch die anderen drei Geiseln gerettet hat, ist er noch immer, mit deutlichem Vorsprung, auf dem ersten Platz."

„Wir sollten einmal mit ihm über einen Minimumbetrag von Schmiergeld, das er annehmen sollte, reden." Auch Millbanks hatte zu lachen begonnen. „Wir haben schließlich unseren Standard aufrechtzuerhalten. Ein Knut ist nicht mehr so viel Wert wie früher."

„Ach, das hat er bei weitem mit den ganzen Geldstrafen wieder wettgemacht", meinte Philpot.

„Geldstrafen?"

„Oh ja. 100 Galleonen pro Geisel vom trimagischen Organisationkomitee für die Miteinbeziehung von nicht teilnehmenden Personen ohne es, mithilfe des Formulars 1692-K, beim Ministerium zu beantragen." Der Mann grinste selbstgefällig.

„1692-K? Das kenne ich gar nicht", meinte Millbanks und begann durch seine Akten zu blättern, um das entsprechende Formular zu finden. **Abteilung für Magische Inspektionen Formular 1962-K; Antrag Passanten, Schaulustige, Zuschauer und Zeugen, aus anderen Gründen als Lösegeldforderung, festzuhalten.**

Millbanks sah blinzelnd auf. „Meine Güte. Der Junge ist gut."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", japste Philpot. Die Reaktion seines Chefs trug noch mehr zu seinem Lachanfall bei. „Er hat über dem Organisationskomitee, für die fälschliche Ankündigung, die Aufgabe wäre eine Veranstaltung für Zuschauer, auch noch eine Strafe von 20 Galleonen verhängt."

„Nun, 20 Galleonen sind 20 Galleonen, aber nach den 400 der ersten Geldstrafe nicht besonders beeindruckend", bemerkte Millbanks.

„20 Galleonen pro Zuschauer", machte ihn Philpot aufmerksam. „Mit Schülern, Lehrern, Presse und Würdenträgern wurden insgesamt 1011 Zuschauer gezählt. Er sagte, dass, selbst wenn die Aufgabe wie geplant abgelaufen wäre und alle vier Champions in den See getaucht wären um die Geiseln zu suchen, die Zuschauer bloß eine Stunde auf die Oberfläche des Sees gestiert hätten. Im Februar. Bei Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt und noch dazu gab es angeblich Anwesenheitspflicht für alle Schüler."

„Ach du Scheiße", sagte Millbanks und holte tief Luft. „20 000 Galleonen?"

„Yep." Philpot nickte. „Und das war bevor Inspektor 84 sich einschaltete."

„Das war noch nicht alles?", rief Millbanks perplex aus. „Du sagtest, sie hätten angefangen, miteinander auszugehen. Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Philpot, während er wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die die Maus verspeißt, grinste. „Sie hat über ihnen, wegen nicht hinreichender Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, eine Strafe von 5 Galleonen per Zuschauer verhängt - die Tribüne war zu nahe am Wasser und zu klein für eine so große Menge. Dazu noch eine Strafe von 7 Galleonen pro Zuschauer wegen unzureichender Klimatisierung. Drei Personen mussten wegen Unterkühlung behandelt werden und zwei weitere erlitten Erfrierungen."

„Ach du Scheiße", wiederholte sich Millbanks. „Die Tribünen konnten nicht in gesetzlich vorgegebenen Zustand gewesen sein, wenn so etwas passierte."

Philpot nickte. „Was uns zum nächsten Punkt bringt: Inspektor 13 und Inspektor 84 haben danach eine gemeinsame Untersuchung gestartet und dem Komitee 15 Galleonen pro Zuschauer, plus pauschale 2000 Galleonen, da die erforderliche Bauerlaubnis für eine temporäre Holzkonstruktion nicht ausgefüllt worden ist, auferhängt.

Millbanks zog grübelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und das zusätzlich zu den vorherigen 20 000?"

Philpot lachte. „Die Gesamte Geldstrafe beträgt 49 917³ Galleonen und 5 Knut."

„Wofür waren die 5 Knut?", frage Millbanks nach.

Philpot antwortete glucksend: „Inspektor 84 hat ihnen Tinte, Feder und Pergament, mit der sie die gerichtliche Vorladung geschrieben hat, verrechnet. Ja, du solltest vorsichtig sein, Boss. Wenn diese Kinder so weitermachen, werden wir irgendwann einmal für sie arbeiten."

-13-

AN: Jason Xavier von der Caer Azkaban Gruppe hat mich sehr damit unterstützt, sich die verschiedensten Strafen, die vom Organisationskomitee des Trimagischen Turniers eingetrieben wurden, auszudenken. Danke, Jason. Und danke an alle anderen auf Caer Azkaban und Deluded Muse, die kontrolliert haben, die Satzstrukturen etwas zusammengezogen haben oder mir einfach nur Ideen gegeben haben, die ich mir von den Arbeiten anderer stahl.

Wie schon angekündigt, verbleibt noch ein Kapitel

TN: Ihr wisst ja nicht, wie sehr ich die Großschreibung der Pronomen in der Höflichkeitsform hasse.

¹Im Original war es Beano, da diesen Comic aber vermutlich niemand kennen wird (ich kenne ihn auf jeden Fall nicht), tauschte ich ihn mit Fix und Foxi aus.

²Joanne K. Rowling: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch. Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 2001, S. 483

³Im Original beträgt die Strafe um 400 Galleonen weniger. Der Autor scheint nicht rechnen zu können.

Danke für alle Reviews und vor allem besten Dank an meine Beta **Laleliilolu**


	3. Ein Bürokrat wird befreit

**Von Nr. 13 inspiziert  
** Ein trimagisches Abenteuer von  
 **Clell65619**  
Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von  
 **philippii.  
** Betagelesen von  
 **Laleliilolu**

Drittes Kapitel  
 **Ein Bürokrat wird befreit**

Der erste Hinweis darauf, dass sich so manches verändert hatte, war die einfache schwarze Robe, die der Schulleiter zum Frühstück des ersten Schultages nach der zweiten Aufgabe trug.

Harry bemerkte es erst, als Hermine ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, aber dachte, dass der alte Mann vielleicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer, beschlossen hatte die Extravaganz seines Kleidungsstils etwas zu verringern.

Den nächsten Hinweis der Veränderung fanden sie später an diesem Tag, als Harry Eddie, um ihre noch frische Beziehung möglichst aktiv zu halten, wie ausgemacht, zum Mittagessen begleitete, vor. Beim Eingang zur großen Halle war ein kleiner Tisch aufgestellt, hinter dem mehrere Lehrer Backwaren verkauften.

Eddie und Harry blickten sich verwundert an, bevor sie auf den Tisch zusteuerten, um die Waren durchzusehen.

„Was hätten Sie denn gerne, Potter?", fragte McGonnagal.

„Diese Pastillen sehen gut aus, Professor", meinte Harry und kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas Geld.

„Sollten sie auch", sagte die Professorin, die schottischen Süßwaren anbietend. „Es ist schließlich ein Rezept meiner Mutter."

„Die hatten damals schon Pastillen?", fragte Ron, bevor er sich seinem Freund zuwandte: „Leihst du mir ein paar Knut, Harry?"

Harry bezahlte für seine eigenen Süßigkeiten und warf Ron das Wechselgeld zu. Er blickte fragend zu Hermine, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist echt nett", bemerkte Eddie und biss in ein Plätzchen hinein. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es so etwas schon einmal gab."

„Wir versuchen den Schulleiter zu unterstützen", erklärte Professor Sprout, als sie ein weiteres Tablett ihrer ‚Spezial'-Brownies hervorholte. „Er befindet sich derzeit in einem finanziellen Engpass, nachdem er die ihm von _gewissen Leuten_ verhängten Strafen bezahlt hat."

Eddie versteifte sich. „Wollen Sie damit andeuten, die Geldstrafen wären nicht gerechtfertigt gewesen Professor?"

„Ihr zwei habt einen guten Mann fast in den Bankrott getrieben!", entgegnete Pomona Sprout verärgert.

„Drei junge Frauen und ein kleines Mädchen wurden mitten in der Nacht, ohne auch nur um ihr Einverständnis zu fragen, am Grund eines Sees versteckt!", wies Harry sie zurecht, sein Appetit augenblicklich verschwunden. „Und das nur für das Verbrechen einem der ‚Champions' nahe zu stehen. Das Unterstützen sie doch nicht, oder Professor?"

„Es ist ihnen nichts zugestoßen!", meinte das Oberhaupt des Hauses Hufflepuff.

„Das konnten wir nicht wissen!", erwiderte Harry. „Der Hinweis im Ei sagte uns, dass wir eine Stunde hätten, um das oder eher diejenigen herauszuholen, die uns genommen wurden und sollten wir es in dieser Zeit nicht schaffen, wir sie für immer verloren hätten."

„Außerdem: Ist Schaden Ihre Anforderung für etwas, um als Verbrechen zu gelten?", fragte Eddie. „Wenn Sie jemand in der Nacht entführt, Sie fast zu Tode prügelt, und Sie dann heilen und das Erlebnis aus Ihrem Gedächtnis löschen würde, würden Sie dann auch sagen: Nichts passiert?"

„Das ist wohl kaum dasselbe", widersprach Sprout.

„Das ist genau dasselbe", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich konnte letzte Nacht kein Auge zutun, aus Angst sie würden mich wieder holen!"

„Es war Entführung, ganz einfach und klar", sagte Harry. „Und die Veranstalter des Trimagischen Turniers, haben die Anwesenheit aller Schüler drei verschiedener Schulen in einer unsicheren Umgebung erzwungen. Einige der Mädchen von Beauxbatons haben Erfrierungen erlitten. Die ganze Veranstaltung war nicht sorgfältig durchdacht und schlecht ausgeführt. Und während die Auroren sich weigerten die Entführungen als Verbrechen anzusehen und entsprechend danach zu handeln, wurden die Geldstrafen angefochten. Die Anfechtung wurde gerichtlich abgelehnt. Unser Handeln als absolut legitim befunden."

Harry und Eddie verließen den Backwarenbasar um Mittag zu essen. Beide dachten schweigend darüber nach, wie niemand außerhalb der Abteilung zu verstehen schien, was für eine Last es war, die Welt vor sich selbst zu schützen.

-13-

„Und das", verkündete Barty Crouch Senior seufzend, „ist der Stand unseres derzeitigen Budgets."

„Nun", meinte Albus, der aufgrund seines eintönigen Gewandes merkbar verstört war, „Das sind entmutigende Neuigkeiten. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ziemlich sicher", bestätigte Barty. „Wir sind nicht mehr in der Lage unsere eigentlichen Pläne für die dritte Aufgabe durchzuführen."

„Es kann doch nicht wirklich so viel kosten", warf Madame Olympe Maxime ein. Die Abwesenheit ihres Schmucks war kaum zu übersehen. „Es ist doch bloß ein Irrgarten."

„Bis ich Ludos Geschäftsbücher überprüft habe, hätte ich es mir auch nicht auszudenken gewagt", seufzte Crouch. „Die Sphinx alleine hätte uns mehr als tausend Galleonen gekostet. Scheinbar ist sie sehr begehrt. Das Einbeziehen der Landschaftsgestaltungs- und Gärtnerunion des Zaubereiministeriums, um die Hecken wachsen zu lassen, kostet über 5000 Galleonen. Und fragt mich erst gar nicht, wie viel wir für die Acromantula ausgeben müssten."

„Hagrid hatte vor uns einige seiner Tiere zu spendieren, aber ohne den Irrgarten…" Albus ließ seinen Satz offen.

„Nichts von dem wäre passiert, hätten wir das Turnier in Durmstrang abgehalten", meinte Karkaroff verächtlich.

„Wir wollten es in Durmstrang abhalten, Igor", erinnerte ihn Albus. „Aber du hast dich geweigert uns den Standort deiner Schule zu verraten."

„Sicherheitsvorkehrung". Der Mann lächelte zynisch, sein Markenzeichen, ein Fellmantel, war mit einer blau-weißen Strickjacke ausgetauscht worden. „Außerdem garantierte es einen Sieg für Durmstrang, also auch ein strategischer Zug."

„Ja, wie teuflisch gerissen dieser Plan auch gewesen sein mag", führte Barty Crouch das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, „Wir müssen noch immer festlegen, aus was die neue, drastisch weniger kostende, dritte Aufgabe bestehen soll.

„Wie wäre es mit einem eins gegen eins Quidditchturnier?", fragte Ludo Bagman.

„Du kannst doch nicht tatsächlich ein Quidditchturnier zwischen drei Suchern und einer, die als Hüterin in gelegentlichen Freundschaftsspielen spielt, vorschlagen", meinte Olympe. Ihr entging nicht, dass Bagman das einzige Mitglied des Komitees war, dem keine Anzeichen bevorstehender Armut anzusehen waren. „Ich denke nicht."

„Außerdem könnte das Wochen dauern", meinte Albus mit schüttelndem Kopf. „Und wir haben auch einen Terminkalender einzuhalten."

„Nun", fuhr Bagman fort, „wie wäre es mit einem Besenrennen?"

„Das Rennen wäre zwischen Krum und Potter", wies Albus ihn hin. „Sie sind die Einzigen mit professionellen Besen."

„Wir könnten durch Zufallsprinzip Besen aus dem Vorrat Hogwarts', die für Flugstunden verwendet werden, auswählen, damit jeder dieselben Chancen hat", schlug der Ministeriumsangestellte vor.

„Ich habe diese sogenannten ‚Besen' gesehen, die ihr hier verwendet", grollte Karkaroff. „Ich werde meinen Schüler nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn wir das tun wollen, werden wir Rennbesen bester Qualität benötigen."

„Was uns wiederum zum Anfang dieser Diskussion bringt", seufzte Barty. „Wir haben kein Geld."

„Die dritte Aufgabe ist traditionell eine Art Rennen", erwähnte Dumbledore.

„Meist, aber nicht immer", stimmte Barty zu.

„Angesichts der unglücklichen Umstände, dass uns die Abteilung für magische Inspektionen so genau im Auge hat, sollten wir die dritte Aufgabe möglichst zuschauerfreundlich machen. Wir könnten zum Beispiel einen Hindernislauf veranstalten." Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen Bart. „Ein großer Tümpel…"

„Mit Schlamm gefüllt", schlug Karkaroff vor.

„Mit Schlamm gefüllt", gab sich Albus nickend einverstanden. „Ein Hindernislauf, bei dem verschiedene Dinge rotieren und sich auf und ab bewegen. Mit glitschigem Untergrund. Die Champions müssten klettern und krabbeln, um ihn zu durchqueren und wir könnten ihre Bemühungen, für die Zuschauer, aus sicherer Entfernung lächerlich machen."

„Das würde ihnen bestimmt gefallen", stimmte Bagman zu.

„Und wir wissen noch immer nicht, wie wir für das Ganze zahlen sollen", holte sie Barty ein weiteres Mal in die Realität zurück. „Viele Einrichtungen dieses ‚Hindernislaufs' könnten natürlich heraufbeschworen werden, aber vieles auch nicht und wir haben kein Budget mehr zur Verfügung."

„Du hast recht", gestand sich Albus ein und sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„Ich habe schon viel Gutes über Extrem-Flohüpfen gehört."

„Nein, sicherlich nicht", wehrte Olympe, sich ihre Hand vor das Gesicht schlagend, den Vorschlag ab. „Wir haben vor zwei Jahren einmal eine Meisterschaft veranstaltet. Dutzende sind gestorben und die Hauselfen sind noch immer damit beschäftigt das Blut von der Decke unseres Speisesaals zu schrubben. Wie wäre es mit Koboldstein?"

„Der Internationale Koboldsteinverband wird uns das nicht erlauben", wendete Bagman ein. „Die vom IKV sind in diese Richtung ziemlich speziell…"

„Nun", meinte Barty, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wirklich vorschlagen sollte, aber es scheint als hätte sich im Turnier von 1591, damals in Beauxbaton abgehalten, schon einmal eine ähnliche Situation ergeben."

„Wurden sie auch in den Bankrott gestraft?", fragte Olympe, verärgert darüber, dass sie nichts von diesem Ereignis gewusst hatte.

„Naja, nicht direkt. In der zweiten Aufgabe brach eine Herde wütender Erumpents frei trampelte die Tribüne um und tötete hunderte von Zuschauern", erzählte Barty den anderen Komiteemitgliedern, als diese durch die Aufzeichnungen der früheren Turniere blätterten. „Das Kapital des damaligen Komitees wurde dazu aufgewendet die verwundeten zu behandeln und Entschädigungen an die Familien der getöteten zu zahlen. Aus was ihre dritte Aufgabe bestand, wird auf Seite 1093 beschrieben."

Die Mitglieder des Komitees lasen den besagten Absatz, sahen sich an und fingen gleichzeitig an zu grinsen.

„Und wieder einmal", lachte Albus, „wurde die Durchführung des Trimagischen Turniers gesichert."

-13-

Sechshundert Meter unter den Straßen Londons erhellte das flackernde Licht von Fackeln die Ratskammer der Koboldnation. Fünf uralte Kobolde saßen in einem Halbkreis auf einem kunstvoll verzierten Podium. Hinter jedem einzelnen von ihnen stand ein Berater, bereit einzugreifen. Ein Kobold stand vor dem versammelten Rat und wartete auf sein Urteil.

„Und was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Nagnok, der in der Mitte des Podiums saß.

Der junge Kobold, der vor dem Rat der Ältesten stand, versuchte, ohne Erfolg, nicht zu zittern.

„Sehr wenig", gab er zu. „Den Berichten zufolge ist Potter ein eher mittelmäßiger, nicht besonders talentierter Schüler, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Fliegen.

„Warum wurde er dann zu Inspektor 13 ernannt?", polterte einer der Ältesten.

„Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete der Ermittler ängstlich. „Die Zauberer behaupten, der Junge hätte sich diese Rolle unwissentlich angeeignet, als er sich dazu entschied sein Abzeichen anzustecken, um sich gegen den Drachen durchzubluffen."

„Absolut lächerlich", stieß der Älteste wütend hervor. „Niemand würde jemanden in solch einer abstrusen Art erlauben, so eine wichtige Position einzunehmen."

„Stelle niemals die Absurdität der Zauberer infrage", meinte einer seiner Artgenossen. „Immerhin haben sie die Stelle des Inspektor 13, des wichtigsten aller Inspektoren, für fast drei Jahrzehnte unbesetzt gelassen."

„Zauberer", spie Nagnok aus. „Was war Potters Reaktion zum von uns erhöhten Tribut?"

„Er sagte nichts, als wir ihm das Geld vom Februar übergaben", antwortete der Ermittler. „Er hat es nicht einmal nachgezählt."

„Er hat es nicht nachgezählt?", wiederholte Nagnok ungläubig.

„Er hat nicht einmal die Tasche geöffnet, um hineinzusehen", entgegnete der Ermittler. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll, also habe ich nichts gesagt. Als ich ihm den Tribut für den März übergab, fragte er mich, warum es mehr geworden ist. Wieder wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll, also sagte ich ihm einfach, dass es die Anpassung an die traditionelle jährliche Tributsteigerung für die letzten siebenundzwanzig Jahre ist. Er hat sich bei mir bedankt, und sagte, dass es wirklich nicht erforderlich war und dann… Er ist wieder gegangen ohne die Tasche zu öffnen. Auch den Tribut von April und Mai hat er nicht nachgezählt."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte der erste der Ältesten.

„Entweder vertraut er uns", antwortete Nagnok zögerlich, „Was natürlich lächerlich wäre. Oder es bedeutet, dass es egal ist, weil wir ihn nicht weiter kümmern."

„Er weiß Bescheid?", fragte der Älteste. Sein Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden rosanen Ton an.

„Er weiß Bescheid", bestätigte Nagnok. „Verwerft alle Pläne! Jetzt sofort!"

„Aber…"

„Wenn Potter Bescheid weiß, dann weiß das Ministerium Bescheid. Verwerft die Pläne! Das ist mein Wort, das ist mein Befehl!"

Stille kehrte in die Ratskammer der Koboldnation ein, als die Anwesenden begriffen, was diese Tatsache zu bedeuten hatte. Somit wurde, durch das totale Fehlen jeglicher Bemühungen von Harrys Seite, der Koboldaufstand von 1995 abgewandt.

„Diesen… Spionageakt gegen unsere Nation können wir nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen", donnerte Nagnok. „Potter wird vom derzeitigen Dunklen Lord der Zauberer bedroht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", bestätigte der Älteste, der für externe Sicherheit zuständig war. „Riddle arbeitet inzwischen daran einen Körper wiederzugewinnen. Das auftauchen von Inspektor 13 hat ihn dazu gezwungen, die nötigen Dokumente auszufüllen."

„Es scheint, als hätten wir einen gemeinsamen Feind", meinte Nagnok. „Sendet eine Delegation zu Riddle, sobald er auferstanden ist und bietet ihm Unterstützung zur Festigung seiner Macht an."

„Und Potters Tribut?", fragte der Ermittler, der vor dem Rat stand. „Sollen wir die Zahlungen stoppen?"

„Nein", befahl Nagnok. „Das würde nur seinen Verdacht schöpfen. Überbringt ihm weiterhin das Geld. Verdoppelt vielmehr den Tribut. Falls Riddle versagt, schadet es nicht ein doppeltes Spiel zu spielen."

-13-

„Nun, da wären wir", sagte Harry, als er am Rand des Quidditchfeldes stehenblieb. „Hoffentlich ist die heutige Aufgabe nicht so gefährlich wie die letzten beiden."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, oder?", fragte Eddie lachend und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Viel Glück".

„Danke", sagte Harry, straffte seine Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Mitte des Feldes.

Da er als Einziger schon hier war, hatte Harry Zeit sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Alles war in einwandfreiem Zustand. Er sollte später den Hauselfen, die sich um das Feld kümmerten, zu ihrer exzellenten Arbeit gratulieren. Sie hatten seinen Dank zwar nicht nötig, doch er schien ihnen immer willkommen zu sein.

„Ihr habt ein gutes Stadion."

Harry drehte sich zu Viktor Krum um, der sich ihm mit langen Schritten näherte. „Danke, aber ich denke, es muss ziemlich verwahrlost aussehen, im Gegensatz zu dem, was du gewöhnt bist."

„Professionelle Stadioni sind mehr…" Der Bulgare unterbrach sich, um nach dem passenden Wort zu suchen. „hat mehr Ausstattung. Schulstadion ist dieser erste Klasse. Viel besser als in Durmstrang."

„Ich glaub'e das nischt", machte sich Fleur Delacour bemerkbar, als auch sie zu ihnen trat. „Dieses Stadion ist dem in Beauxbaton ziemlich ähnlisch, Viktor. Du kannst uns nischt sagen, dass die Schule, die disch und den Rest eurer équipe nationale das Fliegen beigebracht 'at, es an Ausstattung fehlt."

„Hey Leute", rief Cedric, als er zu der kleinen Gruppe joggte. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Viktor hat sisch etwas bescheiden über das Stadion von Durmstrang gegeben", meinte Fleur lachend. Dann nickte sie in Richtung der Tribüne. „Alle unsere Familienmitglieder und Freunde sind dort und in Sischer'eit.

„Gut", sagte der Hufflepuff. „Ich glaube Harry hier hat das Komitee, wegen der ganzen Scheiße, die sie das letzte Mal abgezogen haben, fast in den Bankrott getrieben. Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch genug haben, um das Preisgeld zusammenzukratzen."

„Das Preisgeld ist bei einem Treuhänder hinterlegt", versicherte ihm Harry. „Sie konnten damit nicht ihre Geldstrafen bezahlen."

„Wenigstens das können wir unser freuen." Viktor lachte laut auf und zeigte damit eindeutig, dass das Preisgeld für ihn bloß eine triviale Summe darstellte.

Doch um ehrlich zu sein, war auch Harry, durch das viele Geld, das ihm die Kobolde Monat um Monat aufdrückten, von tausend Galleonen nicht wirklich beeindruckt.

Schließlich näherte sich Ludo Bagman der Gruppe und als er bei ihnen, in der Mitte des Feldes, angekommen war zog er seinen Zauberstab, zeigte mit dessen Spitze gegen seinen Hals und sagte: „Sonorus!" Sofort hörte man seine Stimme durch das Stadion hallen.

„Nun, unsere Champions sind für die dritte und letzte Aufgabe bereit, welche auf mein Zeichen hin beginnen wird. Aufgrund gewisser… unerwarteter Komplikationen haben wir die dritte Aufgabe noch einmal überdacht. Eigentlich hätte es ein Wettlauf durch einen magischen Irrgarten werden sollen, doch stattdessen haben wir nun beschlossen eine viel, viel anspruchsvollere Aufgabe zu stellen, um letztendlich den Trimagischen Champion des heurigen Turnieres zu bestimmen… Eine Runde Zauberstab, Stein, Pergament, Drache, Merlin."

Harry blinzelte. Das konnten sie nicht ernst meinen. In seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er dutzende Male beobachtet, wie andere Zauberstab, Stein, Pergament, Drache, Merlin spielten. Jedes Mal hatte es Stunden gedauert, da die Vollblüter in jeder weiteren Runde dasselbe wählten, bis ihnen in den Sinn kam, dass es nicht funktionieren würde.

„Ich werde kurz für die anwesenden Muggelerzogenen die Spielregeln erläutern", fuhr Bagman fort. „Das Spiel ist relativ simpel. Zauberstab zerschneidet Pergament", erklärte er, und stellte das Ganze zum leichteren Verständnis auch noch pantomimisch dar, „Pergament umwickelt Stein, Stein zerquetscht Drache, Drache isst Merlin, Merlin zerbricht Zauberstab. Zauberstab schockt Drache, Drache verbrennt Pergament, Pergament verwirrt Merlin, Merlin lässt Stein verschwinden, und wie gewöhnlich Stein bricht Zauberstab."

„Wie war das nochmal?", fragte Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich wiederholen würde.

„Also, es ist ganz einfach. Zauberstab zerschneidet Pergament", erklärte er, und abermals illustrierten seine Hände die Erklärung. „Pergament umwickelt Stein, Stein zerquetscht Drache, Drache isst Merlin, Merlin zerbricht Zauberstab. Zauberstab schockt Drache, Drache verbrennt Pergament, Pergament verwirrt Merlin, Merlin lässt Stein verschwinden, und wie gewöhnlich Stein bricht Zauberstab.

„OK", sagte Harry „Verstanden."

Bagman schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein weißes Viereck tauchte auf dem Feld auf. Harry setzte sich an den ihn zugeteilten Platz.

„Der Gewinner dieser dritten Aufgabe gewinnt das gesamte Turnier", verkündete Bagman und fragte dann: „Sind alle Champions bereit?"

Alle vier Champions bejahten die Frage. Harry blickte zu seinen Mitspielern, die über die letzten Monate hinweg seine Freunde geworden waren. Sie alle waren Vollblüter. In einer gewissen Weise sogar Fleur.

Würden sie alle so berechenbar sein, wie die Vollblüter von Hogwarts?

„Das ist es", fuhr Bagman fort. „Das ist das, worauf wir alle gewartet haben. Das große Finale. Das Eine, das…"

„Könntest du einfach Anfangen?", rief Barty Crouch aus der Schiedsrichterloge herab.

„Aber natürlich. Natürlich…", sagte Bagman. „Champions bereit? Auf die Plätze. Fertig? Los!"

Vier Hände schossen gleichzeitig nach vorne und Harry traf seine Entscheidung.

-13-

„Bald, Wurmschwanz. Bald", krächzte der Mini-Homunkulus.

„Ja, Meister", stimmte Peter zerstreut zu, während er zum zehnten Mal über den Papierkram ging.

„Mein treuester Anhänger wird in wenigen Momenten die Falle zum zuschnappen bringen", lachte der winzige dunkle Lord hämisch. „Bald werde ich einen Körper haben und Potter wird sterben!"

„Nur, wenn ich das alles richtig ausgefüllt habe", murmelte Peter, als er begann Seite 42 ein weiteres Mal durchzugehen.

-13-

Und Viktor Krum von Durmstrang hat Merlin gewählt, Fleur Delacour von Beauxbatons hat auch Merlin gewählt. Cedric Diggory von Hogwarts hat Merlin gewählt", gab Bagman dem Publikum bekannt. „Und Harry Potter von Hogwarts wählte…"

Stille brach über das Stadion herein, als Bagman und jeder Andere durch Harrys Wahl erstarrte.

„Pergament", rief Bagman nach Luft schnappend. „In absolut unorthodoxer Spielweise hat Potter nicht Merlin, sondern stattdessen Pergament, gewählt, was, wie jeder weiß, Merlin verwirrt. Potter gewinnt das Trimagische Turnier!"

Harry schaute die anderen Champions grinsend an.

„Du 'ast nischt Merlin gewählt", stellte Fleur perplex fest.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, „Das habe ich nicht."

„Doch… Doch…", stotterte Viktor. „Du hast nicht Merlin wählt."

„Jeder wählt Merlin", beharrte Cedric.

„Ich nicht", stellte Harry fest.

„Aber jeder wählt Merlin!", sagten die drei übrigen im Chor..

„Gratuliere Potter", meinte Professor Moody, als er sich durch die Menschenmenge, die die Champions umgab, gekämpft hatte. „Hier hast du deine Trophäe. Das Ministerium wird gleich hier sein, um dir das Preisgeld zu übergeben."

„Danke sehr", meinte Harry, und fragte sich, während er dem alten Mann den Pokal abnahm, warum dieser wohl Handschuhe trug.

-13-

Albus Dumbledore stürzte an die Stelle, an der Harry Potter eben vor seinen Augen verschwunden war. Die einzige Erklärung für das plötzliche Verschwinden des Jungen, war ein Portschlüssel.

Albus erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt zwischen Alastor Moodys Augen.

Sein Schock nahm noch weiter zu, als Moody zu lachen begann.

„Du hast verloren Dumbledore!", brachte der Mann hervor, während er sich vor Lachen krümmte. „Der Dunkle Lord ist auferstanden! Er brauchte Potter für das Ritual, um wiederzukehren und nun habe ich den Jungen meinem Lord überbracht."

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Schulleiter kalt.

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, veränderten sich die Züge des Mannes. Er riss sich mit seinen Händen das magische Auge aus dessen Höhle und trat sich von seinem berühmt-berüchtigten Holzbein frei. „Meine Vorräte gingen zur Neige", sagte der Mann, der eben noch Alastor Moody gewesen war, und nun mit einem anderen Gesicht aufsah. „Ich hatte kaum genügend Vielsafttrank, um so lange durchzuhalten. Ich hatte Angst, die letzte Aufgabe würde zu lange dauern."

„Junior?", fragte Barty Crouch, der neben Dumbledore aufgetaucht war.

„Hallo Vater", entgegnete ihm Barty Jr.

„Ähem!"

Die Menge teilte sich, als Edwina MacMillan sich ihren Weg durch sie bahnte. Ihr Abzeichen war gut auf ihrer Brust sichtbar angesteckt und ihr Klemmbrett trug sie in ihrer Hand. Sie entfaltete ihre ausklappbare Feder und meinte ernst: „Ihr solltet besser eine gute Begründung hierfür haben."

-13-

¹„B-Blut des Feindes - mit Gewalt genommen - du wirst - deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen."

Diese Worte hörte Harry, als er erwachte. Sofort wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den plötzlichen Schmerz in seinem Unterarm gezogen, der ihn auch davor bewahrte abermals in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Und im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, was sich zugetragen hatte. Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel gewesen.

Er zwang seine Augen auf und sah wie Peter Pettigrew tief in seinen Arm schnitt und das Blut, welches aus der Wunde herausquoll mit einer Glasphiole auffing. Danach watschelte er zu einem mit einer kochenden Flüssigkeit gefüllten Kessel und goss das Blut in den dickflüssigen Mansch.

Nun, da er seine Arbeit getan hatte, ließ sich Wurmschwanz neben dem Kessel auf die Knie fallen, sackte zur Seite und wiegte, auf der Erde liegen bleibend, keuchend und schluchzend, seinen Arm, der in einem blutigen Stumpf endete.

Die Flüssigkeit kochte wild und versprühte so blendend helle kristallene Funken, dass alles andere in samtene Dunkelheit getaucht wurde. Harry fragte sich, was hier geschah, und wie er hierhergekommen war, bevor er merkte, dass einfach an dem Gegenstand, an den er gebunden war, hängen zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, was als nächstes geschehen würde, vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war.

Er begann sich zu winden, doch das Seil, mit dem er an den Felsen, der vermutlich ein Grabstein war, gebunden war, gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Plötzlich erlosch das Funkengestiebe über dem Kessel. Weißer Dampf quoll in dicken Schwaden daraus hervor und tauchte alles vor Harry in weißes Nichts, sodass er weder Wurmschwanz, noch sonst etwas, außer dem Dampf, der in der Luft hing, sehen konnte.

Gar nicht gut.

-13-

Die Schwaden begannen sich zu lichten und Harry überkam eine Woge des Grauens, als der dunkle Umriss eines Mannes, groß und dürr wie ein Skelett, langsam aus dem Inneren des Kessels aufstieg.

„Meinen Umhang", sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme und Pettigrew, der noch immer schluchzend und wimmernd seinen verstümmelten Arm schützend an den Leib presste, streckte ächzend seine verbliebene Hand nach einem Umhang, der auf der Erde lag, aus, richtete sich auf, und zog das Kleidungsstück über die Schultern seines Gebieters.

Der Mann stieg langsam aus dem Kessel und starrte Harry an… und Harry starrte zurück in dieses Gesicht, das ihn drei Jahre lang in seinen Albträumen verfolgt hatte. Die Haut weißer als ein Schädel, mit weiten, roten Augen und einer Nase, die so platt war wie die einer Schlange, mit Schlitzen als Nüstern…

Lord Voldemort war wieder erstanden.

Harry erkannte schließlich, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass er es schaffen würde sich zu befreien, doch panisch wie er war, schaffte er es nur schwerlich sich etwas zu beruhigen. Auf den Instinkt zu hören, der ihn begleitete, seit er sich das erste Mal sein Abzeichen an die Brust geheftet hatte, hielt ihn bisher am Leben. Wieso nicht das tun, was sich bewiesen hatte?

Er hörte auf sich zu winden und tastete sich stattdessen an seine rechte Robentasche und zwang seine Hand hinein. Als er das Klemmbrett packte, lockerte sich das Seil um ihn und er fiel lautlos zu Boden. Harry glättete behutsam seine Robe und räusperte sich.

-13-

Voldemort lachte. Er war auferstanden. Das Gefühl endlich wieder einen vollkommen funktionierenden Körper zu haben, war berauschend. Er wusste, er musste den Jungen der lebte und seine neu gewonnene Macht, zerstören, um seinen Sieg zu vollenden.

Aber vorerst wollte er, nein, musste er, sich seiner Freude, nach so langer Zeit wieder lebendig zu sein, hingeben.

„Ähem!"

Voldemort wirbelte herum und fand sich der Quelle der Stimme gegenüber. Wo nur wenige Momente zuvor Harry Potter, sein Gefangener, gewesen war, stand nun Harry Potter, Inspektor 13. In der einen Hand hielt er sein Klemmbrett bereit und in der anderen trug er eine ausklappbare Feder.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Pettigrew", sagte der Junge und ließ seine Feder aufschnappen. „Ministeriumsinspektion. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dies ein standardmäßiges Totenerweckungsritual zweiter Klasse ist? Dann lass uns beginnen. Ihre Genehmigung bitte!"

„Du bist verdammt Potter!", zischte Voldemort. Wir haben deine Macht gekontert. Wir haben jede mögliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme ergriffen, wir haben alles genau nach dem Buch getan und du hast keine…"

Potter erhob seine rechte Hand und gebot ihm somit zu schweigen.

„Entschuldige", sagte der Junge, „aber ich rede mit Mr. Pettigrew, nicht mit der von ihm wiederbelebten deformierten Kreatur. Dieses Gespräch sein Menschensache."

Deformierte Kreatur? Voldemort blinzelte. Diese Bezeichnung schmerzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben würde.

Peter stürzte nach vorne, um dem Inspektor seine Genehmigung zu übergeben.

„Es scheint alles in bester Ordnung zu sein", meinte der Junge, als er sie durchblätterte. „Das standardmäßige **Abteilung für magische Inspektionen Formular 7198-M; Ritual zur Totenerweckung 2. Klasse, Wiederbelebung eines Menschen,** das sollte nicht zu lange dauern. Könnte ich sehen, wo sie ihre Zutaten vorbereitet haben?"

„Ah… naja, wissen sie…", stammelte Pettigrew.

„Sie haben die Zutaten doch vorbereitet, oder?", fragte Inspektor 13 argwöhnisch.

„Ich war nie gut in Zaubertränke, also habe ich mir einen Fertigbrausatz gekauft", erklärte Peter. „Es war nicht wirklich viel vorzubereiten."

„Ein Brausatz?", fragte ihn Potter ungläubig und machte sich einige Notizen. „Sie haben ein Ritual zweiter Klasse mit einem Brausatz durchgeführt?"

„Tränke Ikea ist sehr angesehen", verteidigte sich Peter und zeigte dem Jungen die Brauanleitung.

Inspektor 13 seufzte, als er die Anleitung annahm. Sogleich stach ihm das offizielle Motto von Tränke Ikea ins Auge, welches die Kopfzeile jeder Seite füllte: **‚Nur wer Glück hat, oder sehr intelligent ist, schafft es beim ersten Mal'.** „Ich finde es etwas… dramatisch, dass der Großteil der Anleitung aus comicartigen Zeichnungen und nicht aus Sätzen besteht. Hier steht auch, dass einige der Zutaten noch eine gewisse Vorbereitung benötigten. Der Chinesische Kaukohl zum Beispiel musste mit einem Silbermesser in Würfel geschnitten werden. Könnte Sie mir das Messer zeigen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gar kein Messer verwendet", gab Peter zu. „Ich konnte auf die Schnelle keines finden. Ich habe es mit einem Schneidezauber zurechtgeschnitten.

„Aber natürlich", meinte Potter. „Sie sind sich aber dessen bewusst, dass das Verwenden eines Schneidezaubers zur Zubereitung der Zutaten für ein Ritual zur Totenbeschwörung verboten ist, außer Ihnen wurde nach der **Verordnung zum einheitlichen Ablauf von Ritualen** **aus dem Jahre 1870** eine Sondergenehmigung erteilt. Haben Sie das Formular 162587-V beantragt und genehmigt bekommen? Wenn ja, wo haben Sie Ihre, vom Kommissionsbeauftragen zur Wiederbelebung unterschriebene, Abweichungserlaubnis?"

„Ahm…" Peter wurde rot. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst, es…" Er schaute zu Boden. Er wusste, das würde sich bei zukünftigen Bewerbungen nicht gut machen.

„Das wird wohl einer weiteren Untersuchung bedürfen", sagte Harry und machte sich einige Notizen. „Seien Sie also nicht zu überrascht, sollte sich in den nächsten Tagen jemand von der Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung bei ihnen melden.

Voldemort lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Selbst dunkle Lords fürchteten Rechnungsprüfer.

Potter widmete sich, nachdem er seine Notizen zu Ende gebracht hatte, nun wieder der illustrierten Anleitung des Brausatzes. „Und das Flussgras? Haben Sie das zu einem feinen Pulver gemahlen?"

„Ahm, klar!", bestätigte Peter.

„Sehr gut. Würden sie mir bitte Ihren Mörser und Stößel zeigen?", ersuchte Potter hoffnungsvoll.

„Mörser? Stößel?", fragte Peter verwirrt. „Du meinst, dass man nicht einfach darauf herumstampfen und es mit den Füßen zermahlen kann?"

Der Junge starrte den Mann, der seine Eltern verraten hatte, mehrere Sekunden lang an, bevor er ein weiteres Mal begann sich Notizen zu machen. Voldemort konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Und der Knöterich?", fragte der Inspektor schließlich weiter. „Die Anleitung besagt, er solle angekohlt werden, bevor er in das Gebräu gegeben wird. Will ich überhaupt wissen, wie er angekohlt worden ist?"

Stolz holte Peter ein Feuerzeug hervor.

Voldemort gab seinem Drang nach.

-13-

„Überprüfung der Zutaten, die nicht Teil des… Brausatzes waren", gab Potter bekannt. Seine Verachtung für solche Ignoranz gegenüber der Anleitung war unverkenntlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Gehen wir sie noch einmal durch, OK? Welche Quelle hatten Sie für die ‚Knochen des Vaters'?"

Pettigrew zeigte auf das Grab auf dessen Stein ‚Tom Riddle' eingraviert war.

„Mhm." Potter nickte. „Und dieser Tom Riddle war der leibliche Vater der… deformierten Kreatur, und war sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass seine Knochen in einem Wiederbelebungsritual verwendet werden würden?"

„Absolut", bestätigte Voldemort, während Peter energisch nickte.

Potter nickte abermals. „Das wäre also abgehackt. Und das ‚Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen', haben wir auch… Übrigens sehr zufriedenstellend ausgeführt."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Peter.

„Nun denn, Fleisch des Dieners, willig geopfert. Kann ich annehmen, dass Sie willig gewesen sind?"

„Oh ja", bestätigte Peter ohne zu zögern und gab seinen Armstumpf zur Schau.

„Gut. Sehr gut", meinte Potter, die Anleitung durchsehend. „Ihnen war aber schon bewusst, dass das ‚Fleisch des Dieners' nicht mehr sein musste, als ein kleines Stück des Fingernagels, oder?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Peter entsetzt.

„Oh ja. Oder ein Haar hätte auch funktioniert. Ihre Ganze Hand war nicht nötig. Ich muss Ihnen zu ihrer Hingabe gratulieren. Aber kommen wir zum Kessel", sagte Potter missmutig, als er begann das Braugefäß zu untersuchen. „Sie hatten sehr sehr großes Glück."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Voldemort, während Peter noch immer auf seinen blutigen Armstumpf hinabsah.

„Solltest du mich noch einmal Duzen, werde ich meinen Unmut zum Ausdruck bringen. Das gilt übrigens auch für Sie, Mr. Pettigrew. Zu deiner Frage: Es ist schon lange geplant, Kesselböden zu standardisieren, was jedoch bisher noch nicht geschehen ist. Gäbe es schon eine solche Regelung, hätte das Benutzen dieses verbeulten und abgenutzten… Behelfs, die Inspektion automatisch negativ für Mr. Pettigrew ausgehen lassen."

Beschämt ließ Peter seinen Kopf hängen, als Voldemort seinem Lakaien eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Jeder kannte die Gefahren, die ein schadhafter Kesselboden darstellte.

„Nun, trotz dem durchgehenden Missachten der üblichen Vorgehensweise, Ihr schamloses Misshandeln der Zutaten und Ihrer scheinbaren Indifferenz gegenüber Sicherheit, und trotzdem sie ihre Vorbereitungen von mir oder einem meiner Kollegen oder Kolleginnen, überprüfen lassen hätten sollen, bevor Sie mit dem Ritual begannen, haben Sie das Ritual irgendwie mehr oder minder erfolgreich abgeschlossen", meinte Harry in neutralem Tonfall und brachte damit Pettigrew zum Erschauern. „Lass uns also sehen, was Ihr Endprodukt hergibt."

„Ich denke kaum, dass…", begann Voldemort, wurde jedoch von Pettigrews panischem Geflüster unterbrochen:

„Mein Lord, bitte! Ihr werdet mich in **Schwierigkeiten** bringen!"

Der Dunkle Lord biss sich auf die Zunge und ließ die Untersuchung über sich ergehen.

Potter umkreiste Voldemort langsam, inspizierte den dunklen Lord von jedem Winkel, nahm Maß und machte sich Notizen. Schließlich hob er seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen schwachen Lumos und besah sich Voldemorts Augen, erst das eine, dann das andere.

Schlussendlich senkte der Junge seinen Stab wieder und machte sich noch mehr Notizen. Dann senkte er sein Klemmbrett und sah auf.

„Am Endergebnis, das weit unter akzeptablem Niveau ist, merkt man ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie das gesamte Ritual total verpfuscht haben", sagte Potter in dieser langmütigen Art, die von jedem Inspektor verwendet wurde. „Ein zweitgradiges Ritual zur Totenerweckung wird erst dann als Akzeptabel angesehen, wenn die auferweckte Person gewisse Kriterien erfüllt."

Potter blickte auf sein Klemmbrett hinab und begann die nötigen Kriterien aufzuzählen: „Als erstes muss der Wiederauferstandene eindeutig menschlich sein, sein Aussehen darf das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht gefährden und er muss sich zuguterletzt in einem zumutbaren Gesundheitszustand befinden."

Der Junge deutete mit seinem Stab auf verschiedene Körperteile des dunklen Lords.

„Dieses Exemplar fällt in allen drei Punkten durch. Durch Ihre rätselhafte Einbeziehung von Schlangenmaterialien haben Sie eine Kreuzung zwischen Schlange und Mensch geschaffen. Alleine durch sein Aussehen würde das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebrochen werden, sollte ein Muggel diese Kreatur zu Gesicht bekommen. Und die schlampige Vorbereitung der Zutaten und die dadurch entstandene Verunreinigung derselben, werden zur Folge haben, dass der Körper in den nächsten drei Jahren unter gröberen Problemen, unter anderem Organversagen, leiden wird. Von dem was ich gesehen habe, würde ich auf Herzversagen tippen."

„Ich habe also versagt?", fragte Pettigrew kläglich.

„Ich muss erst noch, ihre Gesamtpunktezahl ermitteln, Mr. Pettigrew", tat Potter dem Animagus scharf kund.

Die nächsten paar Minuten, in denen Potter sich die Endbewertung seiner Inspektion ausrechnete, waren für den Dunklen Lord und seinem Lakaien der einzige Horror.

„Nun denn, nach meiner Berechnung, die auf der üblichen 100 Punkte Skala beruht, hat dieses Ritual, das durch das Abspalten und die Aufbewahrung mehrerer, derzeit hinterlegter ‚Seelenbruchstücke', ermöglicht wurde, ein eher schwaches Ergebnis von 71 Punkten erreicht.

„71?", rief Pettigrew enttäuscht aus. „Ein weiteres Troll, als wäre ich noch immer im vierten Jahr Zaubertränke."

„Warte mal", äußerte sich Voldemort. „71 Punkt ist doch genug, oder nicht? Ich habe gewonnen!"

„Das würde man meinen, ja", pflichtete ihm Potter bei. „Bedauerlicherweise hat Mr. Pettigrew das **Formular 7198-M; Ritual zur Totenerweckung 2. Klasse, Wiederbelebung eines Menschen** , beantragt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir zustimmen wirst, wenn ich sage, dass sein Endresultat, also du, kaum menschlich ist. Das Formular, das er ausfüllen hätte sollen, wäre **Formular 7199-Mf; Ritual zur Totenerweckung 2. Klasse, Wiederbelebung einer Mischform .** Ich fürchte damit sind die hinterlegten Seelenbruchstücke und alle anderen, die du sonst irgendwo verborgen hast, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die korrekte Vorgehensweise des Rituals nicht eingehalten wurde, nichtig. Außerdem werde ich dir das **Formular 3019-V; Verdammungsverfügung** ausfertigen müssen."

Daraufhin blätterte Potter durch die Pergamentbögen auf seinem Klemmbrett und holte ein vorgedrucktes Formular hervor. Schnell füllte er es aus, unterschrieb, stempelte es fünf Mal ab, um die Gültigkeit seiner Signatur zu bestätigen und kritzelte dann auf jeden Stempelabdruck seine Initialen, um die Echtheit dieser zu verifizieren. Das ausgefüllte und rechtskräftige Formular, heftete er dann auf die Brust des vor Entsetzen erstarrten Voldemorts.

„Da. Ich hoffe Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt und versuchen das nächste Mal nicht mehr, das Verfahren zu verkürzen", schalte Harry Pettigrew, als der Dunkle Lord zu einer Lache grauen Schleims zerfloss.

Plötzlich schluckte Potter schwer, drückte seine Hand gegen die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, und stürzte zu Boden. Mehrere Sekunden lang, konnte er nichts anderes tun als nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Das, war kein angenehmes Gefühl", krächzte er, als er sich wieder auf die Beine hievte und sein Klemmbrett in einer Robentasche verschwinden ließ. „Nun, da die Inspektion jetzt abgeschlossen ist, werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie müssen mich jedoch begleiten, da der Übertritt der **Verordnung zum einheitlichen Ablauf von Ritualen** **aus dem Jahre 1870** viel zu grob war, als dass man ihn ignorieren könnte."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Harry den niedergeschlagenen Peter Pettigrew am Arm. „Ich denke, wir werden diejenigen, die Sie unterstützt hätten, finden und bestrafen müssen", sagte er noch und rief den Trimagischen Pokal zu sich.

Drei Kobolde, die sich im Wald, der den Friedhof umgab, versteckt gehalten hatten, packte das blanke Entsetzen. Nicht nur hatte sich Inspektor 13 ohne weiteres mit einem neugeborenen Dunklen Lord befasst. Er hatte ganz nebenbei auch noch der Koboldnation gedroht.

Der Bankdirektor musste informiert werden.

-13-

„Nun", sage Sirius, „das ist meine Bruchbude."

„Nettes Haus", log Harry, als er sich im Sitz der Familie Black umschaute. Drei Wochen hatte es gedauert, doch Sirius wurde, durch das Auftauchen eines quicklebendigen Peter Pettigrews, von all den Verbrechen, die ihm vorgeworfen worden waren, freigesprochen. Eine der Konsequenzen war, dass die Dursleys Harry loshatten.

„Dein Zimmer ist hier oben", meinte Sirius, als er Harry die Treppe hochführte. „Es war das Zimmer meines Bruders. Wir müssen es noch etwas für dich aufmöbeln, aber sonst…"

„Das ist der Wahnsinn Sirius, wirklich."

„Kreacher!", rief Sirius seinen Diener.

„Böser Meister hat gerufen?", entgegnete ein mürrischer Elf, der an Sirius' Seite aufgetaucht war.

„Kreacher, das ist Harry, mein Patensohn", stellte Sirius Harry vor.

„Böser Meister bringt schmutzige Halbblüter in das Heim von Kreachers Meisterin", grummelte der Elf.

„Du wirst ihm gehorchen, wie du auch mir gehorchst", befahl Sirius, Kreachers abweisendes Verhalten ignorierend. „Er bekommt Regulus' Zimmer, also richte es ihm her. Frische Bettwäsche und… alles eben."

„Kreacher wird Zimmer von guten Meister für schmutziges Halbblut entehren, so wie es böser Meister befiehlt", murrte der Elf.

„Gut. Harry, ich muss hier raus. Das war Regulus' Zimmer und…"

„Ich verstehe, Sirius. Wirklich", teilte Harry seinem Paten einfühlsam mit, als dieser den Raum verließ. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Elfen.

Kreacher zwinkerte ihm zu und löste sich aus seiner gebückten Haltung. „Morgen Harry", begrüßte er ihn, ohne jegliche Spur von Mürrischkeit. Ich habe deiner Ankunft entgegengefiebert, seit Sirius das erste Mal erwähnt hat, dass du hier einziehen wirst."

Harry zeigte keinerlei Überraschung. Elfen wechselten in seiner Anwesenheit schon seit Monaten zwischen ihrer Sklavenpersönlichkeit und ihrem wahren Selbst hin und her. Inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

„Was hat es mit dem ‚bösen Meister' auf sich?", fragte Harry.

„Sirius erwartet es von mir", meinte der Elf schulterzuckend. „Du weißt doch wie es ist. Gib den Bossen das, was sie von dir erwarten."

„Dieses Haus", meinte Harry weiter und gestikulierte mit seinem Arm um sich. „Ist eine reine Müllhalde, wie ist es hierzu gekommen?"

„Nachdem Walburga starb, war ihr Porträt das einzige Familienmitglied im Haus, das etwas zu sagen hatte und dieses schreckliche Ding sorgte sich ausschließlich um den Zustand seines Rahmens und der Leinwand. Es hat mir verboten irgendetwas anderes im Haus zu säubern, oder in Stand zu halten", sagte der Elf und zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Als Sirius zurückkahm war sein einziger Wunsch sich mit mir zu streiten und sich über das Porträt seiner Mutter aufzuregen. Diesen Raum hier zu putzen, war das bisher Einzige, was er von mir verlangte."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, jetzt wo du hier bist, braucht Sirius es mir nicht mehr befehlen, nicht wahr? Solange du nicht sagst, ich solle es lassen, nehme ich an, dass du das Haus in einem beschaulichen Zustand haben willst." Der Elf grinste spöttisch, bevor er sich im Zimmer umsah und ein wenig ernüchterte. „Stört es dich, wenn ich mir ein bisschen etwas von den Sachen, die Regulus gehörten, behalte? Ich weiß, wir sollten eigentlich keine Lieblinge haben, aber er war immer der meinige."

Harry blickte auf die umliegenden Wände. Da hingen Quidditchposter und Fotos von halbnackten Frauen, die er nicht kannte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nimm dir, was du haben willst."

„Danke Harry", sagte der Elf. „Du bist der Beste".

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry öffnete sie, um Kreacher Zeit zu geben wieder seine gebeugte Haltung einzunehmen. Es war Eddie.

„Na das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!", sagte Harry und lächelte breit.

„Du sagtest, du würdest in den Sommerferien hierherziehen, also habe ich mir gedacht, ich schau mal vorbei", meinte sie, sein Lächeln erwidernd.

„Ich bin noch nicht wirklich eingezogen", erklärte ihr Harry. „Ich habe mich gerade mit Kreacher darüber unterhalten, wie wir den Raum hier in Ordnung bringen. Willst du helfen?"

„Natürlich", stellte sich Eddie nickend bereit und betrat das Zimmer.

Harry schloss gerade die Tür, doch das Geräusch eines sich räuspernden Mannes stoppte ihn.

Aus seinem Zimmer und in den Gang gezogen, fand sich Harry seinem Patenonkel gegenüberstehend. „Als dein Vormund", äußerte Sirius streng, „Erwarte ich, dass du dich anständig verhältst."

„Sirius, wir haben nur vor mein Zimmer aufzuräumen und zu putzen", wehrte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Harry. Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch einmal 14 Jahre alt war."

„Vor langer, langer Zeit", konkretisierte Harry bissig. „Als Dinosaurier die Erde beherrschten."

„Pass bloß auf, Kleiner. Bring mich nicht dazu deiner Freundin Babyfotos von dir zu zeigen."

„OK, OK", beruhigte ihn Harry grinsend.

„Wie ich schon sagte, als dein Vormund erwarte ich bestes Verhalten deinerseits", wiederholte Sirius. „Aber als dein Pate, muss ich dir sagen: Nimm sie ran!"

„Was?"

„Ich hatte nie die Eier dazu ein Mädchen mit hierherzubringen", sagte der Mann und gab Harry ein doppeltes ‚Daumen hoch'. „Meine Mutter wäre ausgerastet. Nimm sie ran!"

Harry beobachtete wie Sirius lachend die Treppe hinunterstieg, bevor er wieder sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Alle Erwachsenen die ich kenne", sagte er, als er sich gegen die Tür lehnte, „sind echt merkwürdig."

„Was war denn?", fragte ihn Eddie vom Fenster aus, wo sie und Kreacher scheinbar über passende Gardinen diskutiert hatten.

„Sirius denkt dass du hier bist, um es mit mir zu treiben", berichtete Harry. „Und er hat mir gesagt ich solle ‚dich rannehmen'."

„Das war nicht sonderlich durchdacht von ihm", stellte Eddie leise fest. „Angenommen wir bleiben zusammen, werden wir, meiner Einschätzung nach, diesen Punkt für weitere dreizehn Monate noch nicht erreicht haben."

„13 Monate?", fragte Harry nach. „Das ist eine relativ genaue Angabe. Wieso 13 Monate?"

„Da hast du deinen 16 Geburtstag", meinte sie lachend. „Ich bin keine Kinderschänderin, Harry."

„Oh, ich verstehe." Harry seufzte. „Rette die Zaubererwelt zweimal vor einem dunklen Lord, bevor du fünfzehn bist, und du wirst noch immer als Kind angesehen."

„Deine Inspektion von Riddles Wiederauferstehung hat dir einen Termin bei den Rechnungsprüfern eingebracht, Harry", erinnerte ihn Eddie. „Schau dass du so lange wie möglich noch ein Kind bleibst. Es könnte sich als nützlich herausstellen."

„Hat es je etwas gebracht?", erkundigte sich Harry. Seitdem er Inspektor 13 geworden war, hatte er von mehreren Klassenkameraden verschiedenste Horrorgeschichten über Rechnungsprüfer gehört, wodurch er verständlicherweise nervös war.

„Nicht im geringsten."

„Großartig." Er seufzte abermals.

„Natürlich", warf Kreacher ein, „besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung dich nur in der Abteilung willkommen heißen und dich zu einem gut ausgeführten Job beglückwünschen möchte. Eventuell könnte er auch über die Geldstrafen, die ihr beide so großzügig ausgeteilt habt, reden wollen…"

Dann bemerkte der Elf, wie ihn die beiden Inspektoren komisch anstarrten. „Was? Elfen reden nun mal miteinander."

Eddie lachte und Harry zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„13 Monate, was?", meinte er.

„Jaaah", stimmte sie zu.

Harry seufzte. Es würde ein langes Jahr werden. Trotzdem könnte es schlimmer sein. „Heute werde ich mit Putzen und Aufräumen beschäftigt sein, aber möchtest du vielleicht morgen etwas unternehmen?"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, ja. Was genau hast du vor Augen?"

„Etwas, das ich erst einmal gemacht habe, und du vermutlich noch nie."

„Oooh, wie geheimnisvoll. Gefällt mir", Eddies Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude auf.

-13-

„Ich habe über diese Orte gelesen", meinte Eddie, als sie Hand in Hand durch den Zoo schlenderten. „aber ich habe nie wirklich gedacht, ich würde einmal einen besuchen."

„Ich war erst einmal in einem", gab Harry zu. „Am elften Geburtstag meines Cousins."

„Von dem was du mir über die Dursleys erzählt hast, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie dich mit in einen Zoo nehmen würden", meinte Eddie.

„Normalerweise nicht", klärte Harry sie auf. „Aber mein üblicher Babysitter war krank und sie wollten mich nicht alleine daheim lassen… Ich hätte schließlich eventuell eine volle Mahlzeit oder so zu mir genommen, also haben sie mich mitgenommen und ich durfte ihre Sachen schleppen."

„Bei Merlin!", rief Eddie aus, als sie unvermittelt stehenblieb. „Der ist ja riesig!"

Harry blickte in das Gehege hinab und musste zustimmen. Ein riesiger Eisbär hievte sich aus seinem Wasserbecken, ließ sich in eine Sitzposition fallen und begann den Schaulustigen zuzuwinken.

Wie zu erwarten ignorierte die Menge das NICHT FÜTTERN-Schild und warf dem großen Bären Leckereien ins Gehege.

„Könntest du dir vorstellen dich umzudrehen und so ein Ding auf dich hinabsehend vorzufinden, ohne dass euch ein Graben und eine Mauer trennen?", fragte Eddie.

Harry versuchte den Irren, der trotz der Hitze in Mantel und Filzhut gekleidet war, zu ignorieren. „Nein danke", sagte er. „Ich habe für mein Leben genug von Tieren, die versuchen mich zu fressen. Apropos fressen. Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen?"

Eddie blickte ein letztes Mal auf den Bären hinunter, bevor sie nickte. Harry nahm ihre Hand und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Menge, wobei er unabsichtlich den Mann im Mantel anrempelte.

„Entschuldigen sie!?", meinte dieser, als das Paar in Richtung der Zoorestaurant schlenderte.

Ein junges Paar auf ihrem ersten Date, konnte dafür entschuldigt werden, der Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und den Tumult, der hinter ihnen entstand, nicht zu bemerken.

-13-

Ich dachte du könntest fliegen", neckte Sirius seinen Patensohn. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Er hatte auch immer nur eine großes Klappe, ohne etwas zu können."

Harry zog seinen Besen hoch und kam neben seinem Patenonkel, weit über einer felsigen Schlucht, in der Luft schwebend zum stehen. „Weißt du, ich hätte den Tag auch genießen können, ohne dass du Snape imitierst."

„Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass ich die altehrwürdige Tradition des dummen Gequatsches bewahre, während Schniefelus nichts anderes als ein kleines rachsüchtiges Arschloch ist.", erklärte Sirius. „Das, und ich würde dich jederzeit in einem Rennen fertigmachen!"

„Großes Gerede für einen alten Sack wie dich", höhnte Harry.

„Alter Sack?", empörte sich Sirius. „Damit du's weißt, du großmäuliger kleiner Rüpel. Ich bin in meinen besten Jahren. Dann lass uns mal sehen. Von hier bis zum anderen Ende der Insel. Auf drei. Bereit? Eins, zwei…" Sirius schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon. Harry musste wohl oder übel zugeben: der Mann _konnte_ fliegen. „Drei!", hörte man diesen aus einiger Entfernung rufen. Er konnte auch schummeln.

Harry lehnte sich in seinen Besen und raste Sirius nach. Fünf ‚Plops' konnte er in rascher Folge hinter sich hören, doch was auch immer der Schummler ausgeheckt hatte um ihn abzulenken, würde nicht funktionieren. Er holte so viel wie möglich aus seinem Besen heraus und begann seinen Lieblingspaten einzuholen.

-13-

„Das sagte er?", stellte eines der Ratsmitglieder sicher.

„Ja", bestätigte der jüngere Kobold. „Der exakte Wortlaut war: ‚wir werden diejenigen, die Sie unterstützt hätten, finden und bestrafen müssen'. Irgendwoher wusste Inspektor 13 was wir geplant hatten. Ich kann nicht erklären, wie er unsere Pläne aufdecken konnte."

Stille erfüllte die Ratskammer der Koboldnation. Die fünf alten Kobolde auf dem Podium verband ein Gefühl des Grauens. Wer war dieser Menschenjunge und wie schaffte er es so einfach ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen?

„Steht ein Attentat zur Debatte?", fragte der Älteste zu Nagnoks Linken.

„Haben wir schon versucht", seufzte der Bankdirektor. „Sogar schon zweimal".

„Zweimal?", keuchte der Älteste auf. Während Auftragsmörder der Kobolde gelegentlich die Zielperson nicht auf den ersten Versuch um die Ecke brachten, so hatte ihnen der Stolz des Attentatkommandos niemals erlaubt zweimal zu scheitern.

„Der erste Versuch wurde von einem einzigen Assassinen durchgeführt, während Potter und Inspektor 84 sich in einem Muggelzoo an einem Paarungsritual versuchten", erläuterte Nagnok. „Nach dem was der zuständige Detektiv mithilfe der Überreste rekonstruieren konnte, wurde unser Assassine, der als Mensch verkleidet war, ‚unabsichtlich' von Potter angerempelt und dadurch in das Gehege eines Eisbären gestoßen. Es dürfte schrecklich gewesen sein. Der Detektiv ist inzwischen in psychischer Betreuung."

„Nein", flüsterte der Älteste ungläubig.

Nagnok war noch nicht fertig. „Erst gestern wurde, nach dem Versagen des Ersten, ein Team aus weiteren fünf Kobolden ausgesandt, um Potter ein und für allemal zu beseitigen. Sie portschlüsselten zu Potters Aufenthaltsort. Der Portschlüssel war klarerweise auf Potters Blut abgestimmt, damit die Assassinen nah genug an den Jungen ran kommen konnten, um ihn töten zu können, bevor dieser mitbekam, dass sie da waren. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Wir fanden zwar ihre Leichen, doch sie waren so zusammengewrungen, dass man unmöglich sagen konnte, wo der eine Körper aufhörte und der nächste begann.

„Und Potters Reaktion?", fragte ein weiterer Ältester.

„Es gab keine Reaktion", gab Nagnok zu. „Er hat die Mordversuche nicht einmal anerkannt."

„Das bringt uns in eine recht prekäre Lage", meinte der Älteste zu Nagnoks rechten.

„In der Tat", sagte der Bankdirektor. „Unsere Spione im Ministerium berichten, dass er sich morgen Früh mit seinem Abteilungsleiter treffen wird. Wenn man mit einer Person wie Potter zu tun hat, der Dunkle Lords vernichtet und sich ohne merkbare Anstrengung mit unseren Assassinen befasst, gibt es bloß eine Lösung."

Der Rat stimmte ihm zu.

-13-

Harry kam vor dem Schreibtisch zum stehen und wartete. Die junge Hexe hinter dem Tisch sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Du musst Harry Potter sein", stellte sie fest.

„Wohl oder übel." Harry grinste. „Niemand anderer stellt sich dazu bereit die Rolle zu übernehmen. Ich habe einen Termin mit Abteilungsleiter Peasgood."

„Und er erwartet dich schon", sagte sie. „Am Ende des Flurs links abbiegen. Dritte Tür rechts."

„Danke", sagte Harry und machte sich auf den ihm beschriebenen Weg. Wie in den meisten Teilen des Zaubereiministeriums, war auch hier die Länge des Ganges auf widersinnige Weise ausgeweitet worden, wodurch er um einiges länger brauchte um sein Ziel zu erreichen, als nötig gewesen wäre. Schlussendlich erreichte er die Tür und klopfte an.

„Beweg deinen fetten Arsch herein, Potter", war die Antwort auf sein Klopfen.

Die Türe öffnend lugte Harry zögerlich in das Büro.

„Potter", sagte ein müde wirkender Mann, der hinter einem kunstvoll verzierten Schreibtisch saß. „Was zur Hölle hast du getrieben?"

„Was?", fragte Harry geistreich.

„Heute Morgen", antwortete der Mann, der wohl Arnold Peasgood, Abteilungsleiter der Abteilung für magische Bilanzprüfung, sein musste, „…haben wir ein unangekündigtes Paket von Gringotts bekommen. Eine Palette voll Gold. Nicht etwa Galleonen, Gott bewahre, sondern Goldbarren. So viel, dass wir noch nicht geschafft haben es zu wiegen, um den Wert zu ermitteln. Dem Gold war ein Schreiben beigefügt, in dem die Kobolde ihre Kapitulation bekanntgaben. Sie ergaben sich nicht dem Ministerium, sondern dir im speziellen. Was hast du ihnen angetan?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", gestand Harry. „Die Kobolde geben mir schon die ganze Zeit Geld, jeden Monat noch mehr, als im vorherigen. Ich habe natürlich die Summe genau dokumentiert und der Abteilung für Inspektionen ein Drittel jeder Lieferung geschickt, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was es mit dieser Kapitulation auf sich hat."

„Das jetzige Gespräch hätte eigentlich das standardmäßige Vorstellungsgespräch sein sollen, in dem ich dem neuen Inspektor gehörig Angst einjage, aber so etwas…", meinte Peasgood, während er mit einem Bündel kunstvoll beschriebenen Pergaments umherfächelte. In seiner Stimme schwang Verärgerung mit. „Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ich hierzu sagen soll. In meiner Amtszeit hat sich die Koboldnation noch nie irgendjemandem ergeben, schon gar nicht einem Neuling."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich. „Solche Sachen passieren einfach in meiner Umgebung."

„Nun, da die Abteilung für Inspektionen eine Unterabteilung der Abteilung für Bilanzprüfung ist, würde ich mal sagen, dass wir heuer eine ziemlich exklusive Weihnachtsfeier haben werden. Vielleicht auf Bali", brummelte Peasgood gutmütig. „Dein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter, David Philpot, hätte eigentlich bei diesem Gespräch dabei sein sollen, doch er ist inzwischen mit den derzeit etwas eskalierenden Folgen der Barty Crouch Junior Affäre, beschäftigt. Deine Freundin 84 war einigermaßen boshaft mit ihren Strafen."

„Sie war einfach aufgebracht, dass ich entführt wurde", verteidigte sie Harry.

„Ich sage nicht, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hat, Potter", meinte Peasgood mit schüttelndem Kopf. „Crouch hat seinem Sohn geholfen aus Askaban zu entkommen und Dumbledore hat einem gemeingefährlichen entkommenen Mörder erlaubt in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Dazu noch, was Crouch Junior geschafft hat zu bewirken… Die Anzeigen waren absolut gerechtfertigt. Ich sage nur, dass sich darum zu kümmern ein Ärgernis ist."

Peasgood erhob sich von seinem Sessel, ging um seinen Tisch, wo Harry stand und schüttelte die Hand des jungen Mannes. „Willkommen in der Abteilung Potter. Solange du noch in der Schule bist, werden wir deine Arbeit auf einem Minimum halten. Behalte einfach ein Auge auf Hogwarts und halte deine Beziehungen mit den Kobolden aufrecht. Finde wenn möglich auch heraus, warum sie kapituliert haben. Und jetzt, raus hier. Manche von uns haben tatsächliche Arbeit zu erledigen."

-13-

AN: Das war es also. Das Trimagische Turnier ist zu Ende, und damit auch diese Geschichte. Meine Rate für Fortsetzungen ist, mit den ganzen neuen Ideen, die mir ständig in den Kopf schießen, ziemlich niedrig, aber vielleicht komme ich ja darauf zurück (TN: letztes Update: 20.07.2014).

Dark King von der Caer Azkaban Gruppe hat mir das Samenkorn für die Konfrontation im Friedhof geliefert. Seine Idee war um Welten besser, als das was ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, also habe ich das Ganze etwas verfeinert und ausgeschmückt. Und wie immer: danke an alle anderen auf Caer Azkaban und Deluded Muse, die für mich korrigiert haben, die Satzstrukturen etwas zusammengezogen haben oder mir einfach nur Ideen gaben, die ich mir für diese Arbeit stahl.

TN: Die nächste Übersetzung (eine sehr ernst gemeinte Harry/Slytherin Story) wäre grundsätzlich schon fertig, ich habe den Autoren jedoch noch nicht erreicht. Mal sehen, ob ich sie trotzdem hochlade. Erlaubnis habe ich mir für eine vierte Übersetzung auch schon ergattert, wobei die auch nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten werden lassen wird. Beide sind jedoch von anderen Autoren.

Falls euch diese Fanfiction gefallen hat, schaut doch auch einmal bei meiner ersten Übersetzung »-Die Macht der Anspielung-« vorbei. Sie ist vom selben Autor und auf ungefähr gleichem, wenn nicht etwas höherem Niveau wie diese Geschichte (wobei sich aber hoffentlich meine Übersetzungskünste schon verbessert haben).

Danke an alle die mir Reviews hinterlassen und mich favorisiert haben und vor allem Danke an meine Beta Laleliilolu. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie die Beste ist?

¹Diese Szene enthält Ausschnitte von: Joanne K. Rowling: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch. Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 2001, S. 671f


End file.
